Naga
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] Cold; just like the blood that flowed through his veins.
1. Chapter 1

**I should be updating one of my other stories but I couldn't resist making this~**

 **xXx**

Pausing for a breather, a blue haired woman leaned against a nearby tree, sliding down it until she was seated at the base of it. Slipping off her backpack, she reached to the side of it to pull out her water bottle and took a generous sip.

Sighing in relief now that she was rehydrated, she slid it back into its place in her bag and relaxed against the tree to listen to the soothing ambient sounds of the abandoned forest. The soft rustling of the leaves calming her significantly despite being alone. The icy air licked the exposed flesh of her neck and she shivered, bundling tighter in her thick jacket. The trek up the mountain was long and freezing and she only wanted to take a small break before trying to find shelter for the night.

Suddenly, something light and ticklish flicked along the bit of skin exposed at her ankle. Jolting with a squeak, Hinata shot up to catch sight of a small, black snake staring at her.

It's tiny, forked tongue flicked out at the air as it began to curl around her ankle. It didn't put any pressure - merely tried to push its way to shelter at the opening on the bottom of her pants. Feeling a smile curl along her lips, Hinata lifted up the fabric of her pants and held her hand out towards the reptile.

It accepted her invitation as it curled its way into her sleeve, wrapping lightly around her wrist and settling there as it tried to absorb as much heat as it could from her. It was thanks to her love for gardening that Hinata wasn't scared of snakes - otherwise she probably would have kicked it off and run in fear. She's had many of these scaly critters hanging around in her plants and it was obvious to her that this little one was just trying to find some warmth from the freezing temperature.

A puff of white air flowed out of her mouth, lavender eyes gazing up at the steadily darkening sky.

She should hurry and find some type of shelter before night falls and it gets even colder. Plus, who knows what kind of creatures prowl in the night?

Last thing she wants is to be devoured by a wolf before she finds what she needs.

"Come on, little guy," She stood up carefully, making sure not to squish the snake as she slipped her bag back on. "We should find shelter." Surprisingly, she felt the end of its tail slide along her wrist - seemingly acknowledging her words as its body tightened more securely to her arm despite the fact that she was holding it up towards her chest to keep it from sliding out.

It almost seemed like it could understand her.

But she decided to pay it no mind as she made her way blindly through the forest, footsteps moving quicker as the sun continued to dip the longer she took.

She was almost to the point of giving up and just sleeping on the forest floor when she stumbled upon the opening of a rather dark and large cave. It seems she finally had some luck as she took a step into the cave, lavender eyes darting back and forth in the darkness. Perhaps it would be best to stay at the entrance - but it's probably safer and warmer inside.

Placing her bag on the ground, Hinata began to dig in it to find her flashlight. Once she wrapped her fingers around the smooth handle is when she heard it.

The sound of something large and heavy being dragged hurriedly along the rough cave floor.

Squinting her eyes, Hinata was about to flick on her flashlight when her lavender eyes locked with two glowing red orbs in the darkness. She could see black tomoes swirling in the red pools in a hypnotizing manner as it stayed glued to her wide eyes.

It was only then that she realized that she couldn't move any of her limbs.

Her heart pounded rapidly in her ears as she tried in vain to command her limbs to move, she couldn't even move her eyes away from those entrancing scarlet orbs that seemed to be getting closer by the second. Lips trembled but she couldn't part them to get any words out.

She hardly even noticed the small snake hiding in her sleeve traveling higher up her arm.

The heavy dragging got louder and sounded as if it was traveling around her but her head refused to budge to see what was the source of the noise filling the quiet air.

She soon got her answer when large, scaly coils full of powerful muscle tightened around her, the large tail was curled around her from her abdomen to her feet. Restricting any movement if she had any.

Her breath left in small, rapid bursts through her slightly parted lips. Chest rising up and down frantically in her panic, regretting ever deciding to step in this damn cave - she should have just taken her chances on sleeping outside.

Finally, whatever that held those mesmerizing orbs slid into the bits of light that the departing sun left and she was granted to the sight of a rather handsome man. She quickly realized that the loud dragging sound came from him as she was able to glimpse the onyx colored scales that made up his lower body before he swiftly closed the distance and all she could see was his unique eyes glaring at her.

The scarlet glowing in the growing darkness, tomoes constantly spinning in a slow circle - the sclera of his eyes was a haunting pitch black instead of the normal white of a human and it sent a chill down Hinata's back unsure of what to think of this terrifying man.

A black tongue slid along one of his dangerous fangs in hunger as his eyes regarded her cooly.

"What are you doing trespassing in my territory, human?"

 **xXx**

 **Been spazzing about a certain game with Aegri Somnia Vana which has these twin brothers that are Nagas - and I told her it would be fun to make a Naga!Sasuke x Hinata. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't really have much to say besides thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! :D**

 **xXx**

"It's amazing how stupid you humans could be," He murmured in a silky smooth voice, curious fingers stroking the porcelain flesh of her cheek. "Always wandering into places you don't belong."

His glowing orbs burned hard into her frightened form, "What are you doing here in my territory?"

Only a shaky exhale exited her frozen lips, unable to produce any words with whatever paralysis that he has her under.

"Can't answer, can you?" He chuckled darkly at her, coils tightening teasingly along her trapped body, "Well, that's too bad.."

"..Seems you'll make a lovely dinner for me." He hissed with a sadistic smirk, lowering down until his lips were inches away from the crook of her neck. Sniffing reached her ears before she felt the slimy, cold muscle of his dark colored tongue slide along her trembling skin. He groaned, lower half tightening around her in his excitement and found herself having to try harder to take a breath that he was steadily cutting off. "I'll enjoy you."

That's when Hinata noticed that the small snake has finally ventured from her arm to rustle somewhere in the collar of her jacket.

"Hm?" That, thankfully distracted the large serpent as he backed away and unzipped the top of her jacket to slip an unwelcome hand inside. Pulling it out, he produced the small snake that was taking shelter from the cold in her clothes. Brows furrowing in question, his perplexed gaze went from his prey to the snake tangled around his fingers.

Finally, after staring at the snake for a long time, the man finally looked back at Hinata blankly. She felt the coils binding her slacken and drop from her form - though they still laid around her like a trap, ready to catch her if she even thinks of running off as the tomoes in his eyes finally slowed to a stop and she felt control of her limbs come back to her.

The man wordlessly held out his hand carrying the snake towards her, dark eyes staring at her expectantly and scared to deny him, she shakily held up her hands to accept the creature back. It happily slithered back into her hold, curling back into its original spot to rest and despite herself, she smiled at the reptile taking refuge in her sleeve.

"That's one of my snakes that wandered off earlier," He told her, watching her free hand cradle her wrist that held the serpent with critical eyes - as if he was waiting for her to screw up and hurt his snake so he had a reason to strike. "It seems he's taken a liking to you."

"H-he crawled on me to h-h-hide from the cold," She hated how bad her stutter was at the moment but it was almost impossible to keep a steady voice when there was a deadly serpentine man eyeing her with the intent to either kill or eat, long tail laying lax around her but obviously ready to grab her at a moments notice at any sudden movements. She delicately stroked the small head that stuck out of the opening of her sleeve, its tongue flicking curiously out in the air, "I...just wanted to find s-someplace warm for the both of us."

"Hn, well, I must thank you for taking care of him," He grunted, crossing his arms along his muscular chest. Scarlet eyes observing her as if she was an interesting animal that caught his eye. "Most humans wouldn't be so hospitable to a snake. They're always attacking them out of fear whenever one comes near them."

The smirk that curled along the edge of his mouth gave her a glimpse of one of his fangs, sending a chill down her spine, "But that always gives me an excuse to punish them for daring to hurt them."

Considering that she was inches away from getting what she was assuming is venom filled fangs buried into her neck earlier, Hinata had a pretty good idea what he meant by 'punish' and decided to skip over the subject entirely.

"W-well, I like to..to garden and snakes usually like to hang out in my plants," She replied, focusing her attention on the reptile that was now slithering languidly along her digits instead of the man with the disturbing eyes just staring her down. "Though they're mostly just harmless garden snakes so sometimes I would just hold them."

"...You certainly are a strange human...but interesting." His fingers rested on his chin as his unique eyes continued to examine her, his next words were murmured beneath his breath that the lavender eyed woman couldn't quite catch them, "I might just keep you."

"H-huh?"

"You may take shelter here." Without another word, Hinata felt the scaly tail begin to resume its place around her as the powerful appendage circled around her until she was tangled in it. With it being nothing but muscle, she felt it easily lift her from the floor as the man turned to begin to make his travel back into his spot.

"W-wait!" She squeaked when he paused and turned to her with an impatient glare, the temperature was steadily dropping and having his cold blooded body so close to the entrance was not improving his mood. "W-who are you?"

"Who?" He cocked a brow at her, lip curling back up into that smirk, "Not what? That's what most humans would want to know. Then again, you are a weird one...Still, I'll answer both."

He slithered back over to her, coils tightening ever so slightly and she mentally took note of how cold his hands felt as they cupped her nervous face. Crazed eyes widened as his amused smirk grew into a manic grin, "Who knows what I am..I could be a god for all you know."

His black tongue slipped along one of his fangs, "Or perhaps I'm a demon."

The scaly tail squeezed her lightly and in turn caused her to suck in a shaky breath, "I could even be a monster."

Suddenly his eyes grew icy as his fingernails began to dig into the skin of her face, grin dropping into an infuriated scowl, "Or maybe I'm just an abandoned lab experiment by some disgusting human."

The small snake popped its head out from the back of her shirt to stare at his master and the man glanced at it, eventually releasing his hold on her face, "But you can just call me Sasuke."

He was about to start moving again and Hinata would have been more then happy to not have to talk to this unpredictable creature for the rest of the night but she didn't want to forget about her bag, "S-Sasuke." She suppressed the shiver when those eery eyes turned to her again.

"U-uhm, I-I need my bag." She murmured in a small voice, hand gesturing to the forgotten bag on the ground.

He glared at her in annoyance as if it was her fault that she was scooped up off the ground and couldn't reach her bag but, nonetheless, he moved back to snatch it up to begin his travel back into the cave. It was still chilly but it wasn't near as freezing as the entrance atleast and he felt his mood begin to lift at the fact that he'll finally get to go back to sleep after having to deal with this intruding human.

It was so dark now that Hinata couldn't even see her own hands and having her sight robbed from her with only the sound of his scales scrapping along the floor to accompany her unnerved her more then ever. That was when she was reminded of the fact that she still had her flashlight held in her clutches.

Without a second thought of the consequences, she flicked the device on to shine ahead of her. Lavender eyes widened at the amount of resting snakes piled together at the end of the cave - probably the only way for them to stay somewhat warm in the cool cave.

The serpentine man turned to her with an aggravated snarl, glare promising pain if she didn't get that blinding light out of his sensitive eyes, "Turn that fucking thing off."

She didn't hesitate for a second as she flicked it back off, "S-sorry." She could have sworn that snakes didn't mind light since it usually provided warmth anyways, none of the snakes piled up together seemed to mind the light like he did.

Than again, he isn't entirely like a snake since he seems to be part human.

Finally, he seemed to have found a spot to settle as he lowered her to lie on the ground though the tail remain curled around her as he laid down somewhere nearby. After a couple seconds of silence, Hinata assumed he must've fallen asleep since there was no more movement along with the slack his tail has now given her.

Biting her lip, Hinata decided to risk it and made an attempt to wriggle out of the heavy binding - this would be the best time to try to run while she can. Which proved to be in vain when the scaly tail keeping her bound tightened around her struggling form warningly.

"Sleep." He commanded from somewhere near Hinata's head.

Giving up, the trapped woman sighed and laid back, eyes growing heavy after the long day. Might as well atleast attempt to get some rest to regain her energy instead of struggling until he gets sick of her and decides to suffocate her to death.

The last thing she registered before exhaustion took over was the feeling of the small snake curling along her collarbone, soaking in all the wonderful warmth from her before it could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tbh the horror tag is mostly just here for this chapter~**

 **xXx**

She doesn't know how much hours of sleep she had but Hinata can bet it wasn't long considering that she was still absolutely exhausted along with the fact that it was pitch black, even the end of the tunnel was void of light. She shifted a bit, attempting to see if she could possibly slip out of her binds without rousing her captor.

Within seconds, movement came from her left before rough fingers cupped her chin, turning her head until all she could see in the darkness was the blinding red filling her blurry vision. The black tomoes began to spin languidly and immediately her eyelids grew heavier by the second.

"Go back to sleep." Came the serpent's voice, husky from having his sleep interrupted by her waking. He can sense the fatigue surrounding this human and yet she still stubbornly decided to fight off sleep to try to sneak off from him.

She's lucky he hasn't offed her yet after disrupting his sleep twice now.

 **xXx**

The next time she was roused was to the sound of some sickly crunching noise accompanied with wet tearing squelches. Her nose scrunched up at the foul copper smell that wafted up her unprepared nose, a satisfied growl reached her ears along with more unsettling squelches.

Carefully and quietly, she sat up from her spot that she was laying. The snake slumbering on her collarbone, was awakened by the movement and moved to a more secure spot around her thin neck to rest. Brushing her hand blindly along the ground, she noticed there was atleast some faint light filtering into the dark cave now that the sun must be at its highest peak.

Her lavender eyes squinted at the figure in front of her, hunched over something that she couldn't quite make out with the poor lighting. Finally, the tips of her fingers bumped at the end of her flashlight and wrapped her fingers around it.

She only briefly thought about how flicking on the light might be suicide but still maybe she could get a quick glimpse of the surroundings and make an escape if she needs too.

And immediately regretted her decision at the sight of the serpentine man keeping her captive, hunched over the mutilated body of an unidentifiable man. Sasuke froze, face buried in his victim's open abdomen, swallowing the flesh in his mouth; the serpent slowly sat up - terrifying his captive at his stiff movements.

But instead of glaring at her for the bright light, he merely regarded her with unreadable eyes. A black tongue swiped along his red stained lips, the ruby liquid dripping off his chin to stain the pale skin of his chest as he acknowledged her frightened form dully, "Ah, you're awake."

"Y-y-y-you..." She stuttered terribly, hand holding the flashlight trembling horribly, causing the light facing him to bounce around haphazardly though she tried her best to keep it trained on him and what he was doing. She was scared to think of what he might do if she were to take the light back off of him. "W-w-why are y-you.."

"Why am I eating this human?" He finished for her, she made no indication that he got her question right but he already knew what it was. He could practically smell her fear from where he was, the delicious blood rushing through her veins tempted him but he was satisfied with what he caught this morning.

"Because I caught this repulsive human torturing one of my snakes this morning. Plus," He reached into the gore next to him to pull out some unidentifiable chunk of meat, tearing hungrily into it; leaving Hinata on the verge of passing out at the disturbing sight, "it's been a while since I've eaten."

His red and black eyes slid back to her at the sound of her heavy breathing, chest rising rapidly up and down with her hyperventilating.

He rolled his eyes, swallowing the piece in his mouth and decided to reassure his panicked human, "I won't eat you, I didn't keep you for that. This man is sufficient enough to last me for months anyways."

A sadistic grin pulled along his gore covered lips as he suddenly held out a piece of torn flesh towards her, "Do you want to try?"

He shrugged lazily when she shook her head frantically, obviously expecting that answer as he ripped into his meal.

"Then why don't you make yourself useful and fix my snake up." He demanded sarcastically, gesturing to a spot somewhere by his scaly lower half and she lowered the flashlight to find the injured somewhat large sized serpent in question. Even from her spot, she could see the painful gash in its side.

The man must have been trying to cut it open before Sasuke caught him.

She gulped, it was a good thing that she decided to bring a med kit with her just incase she hurt herself. Reaching for her backpack, she hurriedly dug in it before her captor got mad at her for taking too long.

But the hungry crunches reached her ears and she realized that he went back to eating instead of paying attention to her thankfully. Finding her desired item, she laid it on the ground and opened it up to figure out what she could use.

Fortunately for her it contained exactly what she needed. Pulling out alcohol, a needle plus wire for stitches and gauze she held it in her still quivering grip as she hesitantly shuffled closer to the duo.

Placing the flashlight on the ground between her legs so that it faced the damaged snake and its master, she jumped when it lifted its head, now alert to her presence and she became nervous all over again.

There was no way she's gonna be able to do this without it attacking her out of pain.

Gulping, she glanced at Sasuke to see him still preoccupied with eating and hoped that he won't kill her for interrupting.

"U-uhm..S-S-Sasuke?" He gave an acknowledging grunt but refused to lift his head.

Hinata took a deep and assuring breath before continuing, "I..uh..I-I need your help...p-please?"

Finally, he pulled himself away from his food to turn back to her; brows furrowed with a tinge of irritation - whatever she keeps bugging him for better be good.

He glanced down questionably at the supplies held in her shaky grip, "T-this is going to h-hurt.."

He was thankfully quick to catch on, sparing her from having to explain further as he reached down to hold the snake's head down. She really hoped that alcohol works as well on snakes as it does humans as she carefully poured it on the wound. A furious hissing sounded as the restrained snake began to wiggle relentlessly in his master's hold forcing Sasuke to use his other hand to press down on its lower body to keep it still enough for Hinata to work on it.

Managing to thread the wire through the needle even with her trembling fingers, Hinata held the tip of the needle at the end of the wound with unsteady hands. It was terrifying her that she couldn't keep her hand straight but she was also scared of taking too long.

She was about to just recklessly plunge the sharp object in when Sasuke's deep voice reached her ears, "Stop."

She froze, wide eyes looking up to catch those unusual eyes glaring at her warningly.

"Calm down, I will not have you doing more damage because of your ridiculous fear of me. I'm not going to kill or eat you so long as you don't hurt my snakes." His words, though cold, did give some strange sort of comfort concerning her safety. He surprisingly waited patiently as she took the time to take several slow, deep breaths to calm her jittery nerves.

Finally, once her hands was steady again is when she decided to begin stitching the snake up as best as she could. It was quite different and a bit more difficult with smooth scales instead of soft human tissue but she was able to do it eventually. He gently lifted the serpent up as she began to wrap the gauze around it.

He placed it down once she finished and she watched it slither up to her. She almost feared for a second that it would bite her from the pain she caused it but it merely curled up by her leg to rest.

When she glanced up at her captor she found his eyes regarding her with surprise before he blinked and the expression was gone within seconds.

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to actually do it," He murmured, the end of his long tail coming up to stroke a soft line from her cheek to her chin, "But you have my gratitude for once again taking care of another of my snakes."

She was unsure of how to reply to that as she fiddled with her fingers - but she does know that she was spending way too long in this cave; she still had to leave and find what she needed, "A-and I must thank you for l-letting me sleep here, Sasuke..b-but, I...I need to go."

The end of that scaly tail was quick to move from her chin to wrap securely to her wrist, tugging it and forcing her to sit back on her knees when she tried to stand up.

"I don't recall ever giving you permission to leave." Sasuke growled, powerful tail swirling around his captive's waist to lift her up and carry her till she was right in front of him, "How about you tell me instead; what is so important that you kept trying to leave my side in the night?"

Hinata cringed at the proximity of Sasuke and his devoured prey, the scent of blood was now unbearably strong with the corpse right nearby. A wave of dizziness hit her with the repugnant smell but she forced herself to stay awake and answer, try to plead with him to let her go.

"I-I heard about h-how in the deepest parts of t-this forest grows berries that c-can cure anything.." She replied with as steady a voice as she could muster, "P-please, my father is g-gravely ill and he could u-use it..t-the doctor said w-we have a month or two at the m-most."

His face remained unchanged, not a shred of empathy available to her, cold - just like the blood that flows through his veins, "Are there any strong men in your family?"

"U-uhm..my c-cousin Neji.." She replied reluctantly, unsure of what that had to do with anything.

"Hmm, and yet they send a small, harmless human like you," He cocked a brow, smirk curling at the end of his lips. "Do they realize that in the deepest parts of the forest where that berry lingers is full of hungry, mindless creatures? The wolves there would tear you apart without a second thought."

At that, her lavender eyes stared off to the side hopelessly, "They...they don't know that I-I...that I left.." She knew that Neji and Hanabi would have stopped her from going and with good reason if what this serpent is saying is true. But still, she had to try - he could just be lying to prevent her from leaving.

A pleased noise escaped the serpentine man as she felt moist thumbs ghost along her shivering flesh, staining the pure porcelain with scarlet and she had to withhold a gag from the nauseating scent that assaulted her senses with no remorse.

"Nobody knows where you are, nobody will be looking for you here," The trembling came back to her with a vengeance when she caught his pleased grin, unique eyes glinting with satisfaction, "Then that means I can keep you for as long as I want."


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer all the guests: No, Sasuke doesn't have a human form but he still possesses a certain anatomy..similar to a snake when it comes to quantity - if you know what I mean and as for the lemon...;)**

 **xXx**

 _Drip, drip_.

Hinata released a relieved sigh as she scrubbed off the last of the scarlet liquid tainting the sensitive skin of her face. Feeling less dirty now that another human's life essence was no longer painted on her flesh, the blue haired woman sat back calmly as she watched the water of the quiet lake.

Even now she couldn't go far even if she wanted. She frowned down at the end of the tail wrapped snugly around her waist, following the length of it to where it disappeared in the depths of the lake; where its owner was currently taking a soak to clean himself of the mess his meal had covered him in.

Her eyes darted to a bush on the side where she remembered the serpent carelessly discarded the leftovers of his prey and shivered - wondering just how many bodies he could have thrown away without a single care in the world. She could only thank the little snake that was waiting for her back in the cave that she was spared from the hungry jaws of his master. But she wondered how long it would be until he lost interest and she met the same fate as that man from that morning.

Her attention was drawn back to the lake when bubbles rippled across the surface until a head full of dark hair rose, using a hand to brush back his soaked hair out of his face; the serpent swam his way back to his captive waiting patiently for him. Reaching the end where she was, he crossed his arms on the edge of the lake, placing his head down as his eyes blinked at her mischievously and she couldn't help but think that he would be quite the looker if those strange black and red eyes of his didn't frighten her so much.

"Not interested in taking a soak?" Her pale cheeks blossomed with color at his question; she actually would love to wash off fully in the gorgeous lake - but not while he's constantly supervising her. Blue locks flew wildly around her embarrassed face as she shook her head rapidly and the serpentine man grinned at her reaction; giving her a close up view of his dangerous teeth.

It was strange to see that he actually has normal human shaped teeth, the only thing different about them was the two elongated fangs on either side of his mouth - no doubt filled to the brim with deadly venom. Her lavender eyes looked away - she would like to avoid those puncturing her skin at all costs.

"And here I thought you humans liked to atleast attempt to be clean." He chuckled with a shake of his head and she felt her cheeks darken further in mortification.

"I-I do...b-but I don't want you w-watching.." She stammered, hoping that he would get the hint that she desired privacy while she washed up. The tail wrapped around her flexed lightly at her words while those unusual eyes narrowed into their normal glare that he gave whenever he was displeased with something.

A chill shot up her spine - terrified that she might have angered him somehow.

"And how am I supposed to trust that you won't run off on me?" He snarled out, slithering out of the water to loom over her threateningly - he would be very angry if he were to give her a moment alone and she disappeared on him.

She broke his gaze to stare off sheepishly to the side, "I...I didn't r-run off when y-you let me go to the b-bathroom.."

He calmed down a bit; that was true.

But washing up takes much longer then simply relieving oneself.

She only grew more timid at his silence and began rambling, "N-nevermind...it doesn't matter, I'll...I'll wash up next time," Her fingers poked together as she continued rambling despite herself, "I don't u-understand why you're going t-through all this...trouble to keep me h-here..I..I promise I won't tell anyone if you let me go.." She attempted to bargain weakly.

"I believe I already stated before that you interest me - it's as simple as that," He lowered his head down until her vision was filled with nothing but the malicious red orbs drowning in the black pools. "Or would you prefer me to devour you instead?"

He was satisfied with the immediate shake of her head.

Slithering his way past her to get back to his home, Hinata felt the tail around her waist tighten securely as it lifted her from the ground to follow behind the owner.

"Besides," He started with his back to her, "Its not so bad having some actual company for once."

Lavender eyes stared quizzically at the broad back of the serpent and began to wonder briefly if maybe the cold blooded man was perhaps lonely before quickly shaking her head in denial. Babysitting her was just his way of staying entertained; he was basically like a kid who found a new toy that he liked to drag around everywhere and play with.

Sooner or later, he'll get bored of his new toy.

She just hoped that when he does, he'll be merciful enough to let her go home instead of disposing her.

The trapped woman tensed when she suddenly felt the tip of her captor's tail stroke her abdomen gently, caressing the soft skin through her heavy jacket. Confused eyes glanced at the serpent but he just continued to move along silently, making no acknowledgment of what his lower half was doing and she couldn't help but wonder if he even noticed what his tail was doing.

She didn't have long to linger on that thought when Sasuke abruptly came to a stop as if he just suddenly remembered something. He turned his head slightly, looking her over with one of his eyes.

"Uhm..y-yes?" She asked, tilting her head with concern. What could he possibly want now?

"Shall I catch you food to eat?" The question was completely unexpected and she could only find herself blinking dumbly instead of answering.

"Huh?"

"Food." He explained simply with a hint of irritation at having to repeat himself. A rustle sounded from a bush in front of them and he lowered his upper half to the ground, palms laying flat to the ground.

Squeaking, Hinata was jostled out of her confusion when she was hoisted forward and lowered to her knees next to the concentrating serpent.

"There," He whispered, pointing a finger at a fluffy rabbit hopping out of the bush, twitching nose sniffing at the ground around it, "I'll kill that and you can eat it."

Following where his finger was pointing, Hinata was horrified to see the cute little animal that he was suggesting her to eat. It was so tiny and harmless, she couldn't bare to see him mutilating it - especially not after witnessing that horrid sight that she was granted to in the morning.

But she could see the muscles in his arms tense as he prepared himself to attack, length of his bottom half curving close together, like a spring getting steadily wound up to launch. She briefly wondered if that meant that she would be dragged along in the insane ride.

Without thinking, she boldly shot her hands out to wrap around his arm; ruining his focus, palms sliding slightly against the dirt being the only sign of her sudden action startling him, "Wait!" She flinched when those cold eyes flipped to her with annoyance after her shout alerted and frightened off the rabbit.

"Do you want to starve?" He snarled out, lifting himself off the floor to tower over her cowering form.

"I...I don't n-need it...I have f-food I packed in my..my bag." She explained meekly and was relieved when his face eventually relaxed back into its neutral state, "..Thank you though."

He blinked owlishly at her words, surprised that she would even bother thanking him for anything. He acknowledged the polite words with a grunt, "Fine then, human, lets go back so you can eat."

"..Hinata."

An eyebrow rose at the petite female, "What?"

"My n-name..its Hinata," She mumbled, poking her fingers together as her lavender eyes stared sheepishly down at the onyx colored scales. They actually looked rather gorgeous and smooth to the touch now that she could clearly see the length of his lower half in the sun, her fingers twitched, tempted to run her hand along the scales but held back, unsure of how this serpentine man would take to being petted. "I-its only fair that you call me by m-my name if I call you by y-yours."

He almost seemed amused now, "...Rather bold of you to make demands while I have you in my clutches." He emphasized his meaning by squeezing her lightly and the blue haired woman released a startled breath.

"N-n-no I jus-"

"But fine, if that's what you want. Just stop interrupting me, Hinata." She kept quiet on the way back to the cave, surprised that the serpent would be so compliant in her request to use her name.

She also wanted to ask if he could let her walk on her own instead of being carried all over the place but didn't want to push her luck.

She can ask him next time.

 **xXx**

"What is that?"

Hinata paused from unwrapping her sandwich to see Sasuke hovering over her shoulder, eyeing her food with a hint of curiosity. He wasn't wrapping her up anymore atleast but his scaly lower half was splayed across her lap, restricting her movements when she attempted to shift her legs under the heavy weight. Her small companion was back to his comfortable spot around her neck after he ate a couple crickets that his master brought back for him.

"O-oh, uhm...it's a peanut butter sandwich. Just something quick that I could make that wouldn't spoil." She explained, proud that her stuttering wasn't so bad with the serpent's relaxed state.

She lifted it to her mouth, but as soon as her teeth latched around the soft bread; the Hyuuga felt cool flesh slide up against her warm cheek as Sasuke rudely invaded her space to take a bite the same time as her. She squeaked, only just now realizing how close he was with his bare chest pressed up against her side, chewing thoughtfully around the foreign food in his mouth. She would have scooted away if he wasn't weighing down her legs - it was hard to think when a man's chest was against your arm, his face just inches away.

He made no sign of noticing her distressed, petrified form.

"Hn, not bad I guess," His black tongue made an appearance as he licked off any remaining peanut butter lingering on his teeth, "Meat is better though."

He blinked at the frozen, red faced human in his arms. Teeth still loosely latched around her piece of bread, dangling precariously and threatening to fall if she doesn't eat it soon, "..What?" He didn't understand why she was staring at him as if he touched her inappropriately.

Her free hand pushed the food into her mouth, swiftly chewing and swallowing before staring at him in flustered accusation, "Y-you could have j-just asked.."

He tilted his head at the strange woman, "Ask what?"

"That you w-wanted to try my food.."

"Why would I need to ask?" He clearly doesn't understand the meaning of manners and Hinata sighed internally - no sense in trying to teach him either.

"Nevermind...its fine. I'm glad you like it t-though." She smiled softly at the serpent to which he paused, eyes staring intently at the upturned curve of her pink lips.

The smile eventually dropped when he remained silent, staring hard at her face like there was something on it, "Is...is s-something the matter, S-Sasuke?"

"Do that again." He demanded simply, leaving the woman puzzled.

"D-do what?" She sucked in a surprised breath when his fingers came up to each corner of her lip and pushed up until he was making a goofy smile on her bewildered face.

"It's better when you do it." He observed, removing his fingers from her face, "Do it again."

She finally got what he was meaning, "You want me to..smile again?"

"Is that what it's called?" He asked, making a pleased sound when she nodded, "Then yes, I want you to smile again."

His eyes drank in her expression when she hesitantly lifted her lips back up into a smile. The tomoes in his eyes began to spin lazily of their own accord as he took in her features like she was an interesting piece of art.

"I like how you look when you smile."

She blinked, caught off guard with his unexpected words.

What a strange snake.

Terrifying in the morning with his hunger.

Then weirdly cute at night with his curiosity.

She's not sure what to make of him and his confusing mannerisms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows!**

 **xXx**

Hinata sighed, lathering her lengthy tresses with the clear substance of her shampoo in the lake. She's actually relieved that she decided to bring the small bottle of shampoo and soap just incase the trip in the forest took longer then expected.

Though glad that the serpent was giving her privacy to wash up, the smooth scales wrapped around her ankle in the depths of the water let her know that he was still very much keeping track of her. Scrapping her fingers along her scalp, the woman peeked over her shoulder to check on Sasuke - pleased to see that he was keeping his word by giving her his back, the serpent was down on his front, head laying lazily on his arms and if she didn't know any better she would have thought that he was asleep with how peaceful and still he was being.

She moved to lean back in the water and wash off the shampoo; the tail around her ankle shifted at her movement, adjusting so it didn't lose its grip in the slippery water. Hair now clean and free of products, the woman swam back to the edge of the lake to grab her soap next.

Her lavender eyes blinked when she noticed the serpentine man was no longer laying down - but was instead in front of a bush, eyeing it with such intensity that she wondered if there was something inside it. Shrugging, she snatched up the soap and began to rub it along her moist skin.

It didn't take her long to finish and climb up onto the edge to dry off before putting her clothes back on it. Which shouldn't take long with the chilly wind that licked her exposed flesh. The shiver that racked her body caused the appendage around her ankle to flex in response.

"Finished?" Came the muffled voice of the serpent.

"Yes, but I'm still drying off...s-so don't look." He hummed in response, a crunch sounding from him and the Hyuuga turned to look at what he was doing.

Only to cringe when she spotted the scarlet liquid that dribbled from whatever poor woodland critter he had in his grasp, teeth sinking deep into the soft meat.

"I-I thought you don't n-need to eat.." Didn't he mention that the guy he ate a couple days ago is enough to sustain him for a while? Yet he took a bite out of her sandwich yesterday and now he's eating some poor animal that had the misfortune of being caught.

"I don't," He confirmed through his mouth full of food. "But that doesn't mean I won't."

He used the back of his hand to wipe at his red stained mouth, removing the itchy fur sticking there, "Plus, I was bored waiting for you."

"T-t-that's just cruel," She whispered, now feeling guilty about not being faster with cleaning herself; they could have avoided Sasuke needlessly killing an animal to quench his boredom. "You shouldn't just k-kill innocent creatures for entertainment."

"Oh," He cocked his head in interest, though he still kept his back to her. Dark tongue flicked at the liquid smeared along his lip. "And what do you suggest I do instead then?"

"I.." She had to admit - she was stumped. What could a half man half snake thing do for entertainment besides hunting for prey? "..Uhm..sleep? Pick flowers...play with the animals instead of k-killing them?"

He chuckled with a shake of his head, "Now why would I ever play with my food?" He lowered his head down to take one last bite of his food before tossing it away back into the bush he found it. "You're just way too soft."

Instead of saying anything, the blue haired woman stood up and began to dress. Slipping on her bra and shirt, she reached down to tug on the coil around her leg; it swiftly transferred to her wrist so she could slip on her bottoms without trouble.

Not even seconds after she slipped on her shoes, she could feel the intimidating creature looming behind her. A nose came close to the back of her head and made an audible whiff.

"Mm, you smell pleasant now," She, however, cringed away from him when the foul copper scent flooded her senses. She may smell pleasant now but he certainly doesn't.

"Y-you..should probably wash up." She suggested as kindly as she could.

He glowered at her, "You're lucky that I was already planning to do that - I don't appreciate being ordered around."

He crossed his arms with a haughty look, "In fact, I should just stay like this."

She never thought that she would ever see a creature like him act like a rebellious teenager, "Please don't." She pleaded, he was always in close proximity of her and the last thing she wanted was to being smelling the scent of death all day.

The serpent snorted indignantly before eventually slithering past her to slip into the cool water. Scrubbing off the gore lingering on his arms and face, Sasuke soon took notice of the small shampoo and soap.

"What is that?" He pointed at the items.

"Oh, uhm, it's what I used to wash my hair and body." She explained, watching as he picked up the bottle and gazed at it intensely with his unique eyes. Those eyes eventually flipped up to catch hers as he silently held the bottle to her.

He can't be...can he?

"You...you want me to use it on you?" The bemused woman asked, holding a palm out so he could wordlessly press the bottle onto her hand.

"Uhm..well..I need you to get your hair wet first.." She informed him in a small voice, opening the top to squeeze a bit of the sweet smelling substance onto her hand - no sense in wasting a lot since his hair is shorter then her much longer locks.

Dipping her hands in the water and lathering the shampoo together in her palms, she waited patiently as Sasuke dunked his head under water quickly before bringing it back up and going back to her side at the edge.

"There," He told her, leaning his arms on the grass. His usually frightening eyes was now watching her with a hint of curiosity, "Go."

"Uhm...you can face the other way.." She murmured, lavender eyes turning away shyly. His full attention was on her and it only made her nervous to see him being so attentive to her every action.

His brows scrunched together in barely veiled annoyance, "Just go." He demanded to her dismay, hard tone leaving no room for argument.

"..Okay.." She mumbled, reluctantly reaching over and gently smoothing the substance into his hair. She nibbled on her lip, though she focused solely on his hair, the weight of his gaze unsettled her. Plus, she didn't want to risk any shampoo dipping into his eyes. "..You...you should close your eyes."

"..Please."

He thankfully complied with a low grunt.

Finally, he listens to her.

Fingers gingerly massaging the shampoo into his scalp, she took notice of some of the suds beginning to slide down his forehead and attempted to scoop most of them up, though majority of it slid over his closed eyelids and she thankful that he listened to her about shutting his eyes. However, Sasuke soon grew curious about why her fingers kept brushing over his face. Without warning, the serpent slid his eyes open much to her chagrin.

"W-wait! You shouldn't open your eyes ye-"

"AGH!"

 **xXx**

"I...I did warn you.." Hinata weakly defended herself when Sasuke continued to squint angrily at her while occasionally cupping water in his hands and splashing it onto his displeased face. His sensitive eyes still burned slightly from whatever that fruity thing she used on him was.

She would have considered the sight of the usually intimidating serpent squinting at her like she was the blinding sun cute - if she wasn't also terrified of the fact that he might decide to kill her from unintentionally hurting him. But he had yet to remove himself from the lake after she helped wash off any lingering shampoo from his hair, hands repeatedly dipping into the liquid to splash onto his face to help wash out the burning sensation.

"It should g-go away soon.." She murmured, hoping that he's not too angry about his eyes. The scales tightened along her ankle before loosening and she took it as a sign that he atleast heard her as he splashed another handful of water in his eyes.

Suddenly, the serpentine man released a low grunt. Perplexed lavender eyes narrowed when she noticed that his back has stiffened, the pressure around her ankle tightening and loosening sporadically. Concerned about the abrupt change in posture, the blue haired woman stood up and took a few hesitant steps forward.

"...Sasuke?" She asked with a whisper, tilting her head to try to get a peek around his broad back to see what happened.

"That fucking hurts," He finally grumbled after the seconds of tense silence. He lifted his right arm out of the depths of the water so she could see the snake attached to it, poisonous fangs buried deep into the flesh.

"A-are you okay?!" She gasped, eyes widening when he casually reached up to the snake's head and pried the fangs out - being carefully not too damage them. She couldn't help the wince when she noticed the length of the two dangerous fangs that was previously penetrating Sasuke's arm.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, bringing the snake up so he could glare at it.

"Isn't...isn't that o-one of your snakes?" Why would it bite him?

"No it's not, but I'm keeping him now," He informed her, letting the snake curl around his neck before drifting back to his captive, "It seems he was just scared, couldn't tell that I wasn't human since only my upper half was visible."

Hinata couldn't help the perplexed look on her face. So, is that why he has so much snakes in his cave? It's all just stray serpents that he found.

She lifted a hand to cover her mouth to muffle the giggles escaping her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, slithering closer with a scowl attached to his lips, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm...I'm s-sorry...hehe, it's just kinda..cute that you just adopt whatever snake you come across." She informed him. Unable to keep the mirth from her soft voice, lavender eyes glittering with amusement.

She could've sworn she saw the pale serpent's cheeks tint lightly with pink before he swiftly slid past her, "Tsk..shut up." He grumbled, end of his tail securing around her wrist and tugging her amused form along behind him.

Guess the cold blooded creature actually does have a heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. You guys are the best~ And you guests are too cute, thank you~**

 **A couple of days has passed in this chap~**

 **xXx**

"How much of those do you have?" The male sprawled across her lap asked curiously, rudely reaching up and plucking off a piece of bread to eat.

"Uhm," She's been eating nothing but peanut butter sandwiches these past days. What can she say - she might have packed a bit much just incase of an emergency but atleast it came in handy. "This is my last one."

"Don't you want to eat anything else?" He may not know much about humans but it can't be good to be eating nothing but one sandwich a day.

"N-no thank you." She answered automatically, shaking her head frantically. She may feel weak from the lack of food but she was not willing at all for him to try to feed her something he kills. He can't expect her to eat raw meat like he can.

"Don't trust me with your food, hm?" He hummed with a mischievous smirk pulled along his lips, shifting a bit so his head was more comfortable on her thigh, arms pressed against the side of her legs and she had an inkling that he might be using her as a human sized heater.

The little snake around her neck certainly was.

"N-no...kinda...I...I just can't eat...raw meat like you.." She mumbled meekly, taking another bite of her sandwich. She just hoped that he didn't take too much offense from her refusal to eat his type of food.

"Hn." He nonchalantly grunted, dark eyes now staring at the material of her pants. The pads of his fingers smoothed along the soft texture, feeling it, "I want to see the flesh under here."

"W-w-what?" She squeaked with a bright red face. Is he asking her to take off her pants?

His unique eyes stared up at her with authority, hand fisting around the material of her pants and tugging, "Take this thing off."

Her face burned harshly at his demand and without thinking she slapped his hand away, "N-no!"

"That was rather brave of you, Hinata," His eyes narrowed meaningfully at her and she gulped, dreading that he might decide to dispose of her now for her insolence. Feeling her sudden nervousness, the little snake nuzzled its head beneath her chin though it did little to comfort her as she shivered in fear until a slow smirk pulled along her captor's lips, "...You're lucky I like you."

She blinked in bewilderment when he went back to just simply pressing his hands to the side of her warm leg.

"I'll wait till you're ready to show me then." He murmured contentedly.

And just when did she ever say that she would be ready to take her pants off for him?

Reluctantly, he pushed away from her warmth until he was towering over his captive. She had to crane her neck up to see him, wondering what he could possibly want now.

But he merely reached his hand out to her neck and retrieved the snake hiding there.

"I'm going to go feed him." Was all he said before he left her by herself in the cave.

Wait.

He left her by herself!

She wisely decided to wait a few minutes before quietly standing up. The various snakes that littered the cave glanced at her but otherwise paid her no mind as they went back to their business - atleast they weren't planning on impeding her escape. Stepping swiftly and lightly on the gravel, she smiled when she eventually made it to the entrance.

Only to feel her limbs lock up, disappointment flowing through her when her lavender eyes landed on the familiar back of her serpentine keeper.

Of course he wouldn't wander too far.

She was about to sneak back into the cave when the dark haired man straightened and glanced back at her with a raised brow. Gulping, her fingers fisted into the material of her jacket nervously as she stared back at him uncertainly; unsure of what excuse to give for why she was at the entrance instead of the inside of the cave.

"Hn...lonely already?" He grunted with a smirk when the redness seeped into his human's cheeks, moving slightly to the side so she could see the legs of a cricket steadily disappear into her tiny companion's jaws. Sasuke lifted up his hand to show her the remaining struggling cricket that he was holding, "He's almost done, we'll be finished soon."

"C'mere, since you miss me so much already." He told her with a cocky expression, free hand patting at a spot on his scaly lower half.

Relieved that he didn't think that she was escaping, Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip and shuffled closer to settle down timidly on the powerful tail. Her cheeks was splashed with color as she shifted uncomfortably, trying not too put all her weight on him.

She squeaked when the tail suddenly jerked up, sending her bouncing up before dropping back down onto her live seat, "Stop moving so much." He grumbled, the end of the long appendage curling up to press into her lap in attempt to keep her from squirming around too much.

"But...I'm not too h-heavy..am I?" She mumbled in embarrassment, fingers poking together shyly.

"I wouldn't have let you sit on me if I thought you were gonna suffocate me with your weight." Was all he gave in response and she just assumed that was his okay to her using him as a temporary chair.

"O-okay."

Silence prevailed as Hinata decided to preoccupy herself with studying the onyx colored scales of her current seat. The rays of the shining sun gave the dark scales a gorgeous black sheen that kept her mesmerized as she stared at the smooth tail while it glinted softly in the light.

Her hands itched to touch them.

Sasuke was lowering the last cricket to the snake when he felt something soft glide along the back of his lower half causing him to tense up at the foreign sensation. He's only used to the rough ground scraping along his lower body - not gentle hands brushing against him.

Glancing back at his human, he could see a content smile pulled along her pink lips, lavender eyes staring intensely at the onyx scales - that she was touching without permission. Her hand was sliding back down when a deep voice halted her actions.

"What are you doing?" Lavender eyes snapped up to the unreadable red and black eyes of Sasuke. Remembering herself and the fact that he's not a normal snake that she usually would hold from her garden - Hinata released a startled sound as she ripped her hand away like it was burned.

He immediately found that he missed the gentle sensation on his tail.

"You don't have to stop," He informed, realizing that he was still hanging onto the cricket with his distraction when he felt a light tugging and took a quick glance to see the snake trying to pull the insect out of his hold. Releasing the bug, he turned his attention back to the flustered blue haired woman, "I just simply wanted to know why you were touching me."

"I...I don't know.." She didn't know how to explain that she likes the smooth, leathery texture of snakes when they slid along her hands without sounding like a weirdo. "..I just..really like how snakes feel..it's nice."

"Hm," He was pleased to see that she had such an adoration for snakes - it was a very nice change from the humans that had no tolerance for any snakes. His human sucked in a breath when the end of his tail traveled up from her lap, drifting over her chest, to her collarbone and neck until it reached her cheek. Caressing the warm flesh there, "Good, because I enjoy the feel of your skin too."

Hinata could swear that there was steam coming out of her ears from how hot her face felt as she timidly curled her fingers around the tail rubbing against her warm flesh, "T-thank you."

"Hn." Silence prevailed once more as the two watched the small snake finish swallowing the insect. It immediately made a beeline for Hinata and she smiled warmly as she lowered her hand down to pick it up.

Letting it curl up in its usual spot on her neck before her lavender eyes drifted back to the other serpent. Only to jump slightly in fright once she noticed his invasion of her space, bloody orbs focused intently on the curve of her lips. He blinked when it swiftly vanished with her being startled by his sudden proximity.

He finally decided to give her some breathing room as he backed away slightly, "He seems to make you really happy," He observed, eyes now studying the snake resting around her neck, "You smile most around him."

"W-well.." She lifted a hand to hover over the snake's head and smiled again once she felt his head raise to bump against her palm, nuzzling the skin there. She couldn't contain the giggle from the action, it almost reminded her of a cat seeking pets from its owner, "He's really cute, I've never seen such an affectionate snake before." Sure, she's held plenty of snakes but they always eventually worm their way out of her hold to leave, none actually actively seeks her out and stays with her for as long as this one does.

"Hm..I'd be jealous if he wasn't a baby." Her head tilted in confusion at his words; why would he be jealous? It's not like she could very well carry him around her neck without collapsing from the weight.

Instead of dwelling on his words she decided to ask a different question, "Is he the only baby in the cave?"

"I believe so. The rest are grown already." He answered, eyes glued to the way her hand was cupped over the content snake's head, delicately stroking it.

"You know," Hinata jolted when he reached down to wrap his long fingers around her free hand, bringing it to press her palm to his cool cheek. Eyes unmoving from her own wide ones as a suggestive smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, "I don't mind you touching me too. Feel free to place your hands wherever you want."

Hinata began to feel like she might faint any second if this damn snake won't stop trying to flirt with her.

"I don't bite," His smirk grew into a troublemaking grin, revealing a hint of one of his fangs, "Unless you want me too."

She couldn't take it anymore.

Especially not after he turned his head to press his mouth to her palm, running his black tongue along the sensitive flesh. The cold contrast to her hot skin sent a mind numbing tingle up her spine and before she knew it - everything went black.

"...Hinata?" Sasuke was confused at the human's sudden collapse. She didn't just die, did she?

He carefully slipped a hand beneath her head, cradling it as he gently lifted it up so his eyes could examine her still red face critically. Placing his free hand in front of her mouth, he was relieved to find that she was still breathing.

The little snake peeked out from the curtain of blue hair to send its master an accusing stare.

"What?" He snapped, when it continued to stare him down for the state of its favorite human.

It flicked its tongue out at him.

Sasuke scoffed, "Not my fault - she knocked herself out."

 **xXx**

"Why did you knock yourself out earlier?" Was the first thing Hinata was greeted with when she was roused from unconsciousness. She groaned, absently noting the smooth scales pressed against her cheek and assumed that the serpent let her use his tail as a pillow.

Cold fingers brushed the long strands out of her face as hazy lavender eyes took in the familiar dark surroundings of the cave. Rustling came from the collar of her jacket and she felt the little snake bump its head beneath her chin.

"W-what happened?" She croaked, throat parched and thirsty for water as she gave a gentle pat to the little snake's head.

"You knocked yourself out." He stated simply, watching as she pushed herself up from the cushion of his tail.

A brow raised when her face began to rapidly fill with color as she began to remember what happened and how he was invading her space.

"T-t-that was because of you!" She squeaked with a thoroughly embarrassed expression, trembling finger pointing at him accusingly.

He tilted his head with a perplexed frown, "What do you mean?"

"Y-you kept invading my space."

"So?"

"Y-you don't do that."

"Why?"

Hinata sucked in a deep breath to calm down; there was no sense in getting worked up and trying to explain. He was obviously not going to understand that she doesn't want anyone in her face like that.

"N-nevermind," She shook her head and reached for her bag to take out her water bottle. Only managing to take a couple generous gulps before the thing was empty again and she pouted at the bottle, she's gonna have to ask him to bring her to the river again to fill it back up.

It was a bit farther then the lake they used to clean themselves but atleast the water is safe to consume.

The bottle was snatched out of her grip before she could even think of asking.

"I'll go fill it back up," Sasuke informed her, already beginning to make his way out of the cave, "Just stay here and rest. I won't be long."

Hinata only nodded dumbly in response, wide eyes watching as his form swiftly disappeared from view.

Was he seriously trusting her to be alone?

 _Again?_

Then again she's probably the only human he's gotten close too; it shouldn't surprise her that he trusts her so fast.

The river wasn't anywhere near the cave - that was for sure.

Hinata felt her guts twist in adrenaline at the sudden thought of being able to escape and go find those berries that her father needs.

A couple minutes passed with her mulling over the decision to leave. Finally, she released a low breath, lavender eyes steeling with resolve as she got up.

She doubted the inner depths of the forest was as dangerous as he claimed. Not when he's probably the most dangerous thing residing in the forest.

She shakily stood up.

It was now or never.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows~ And thank you to the guests and kali, you guys are really sweet. :3**

 **Btw a guest asked if Hinata would name the little snake...I personally haven't thought of a name for it lol but if anyone wanna make suggestions for a name then I'll be happy to hear it. ^^**

 **xXx**

Hinata gulped, taking an unsure step forward, light trembling wracked her limbs as she tried to gather her courage to leave. This may be her only chance.

So why was she so hesitant?

She needs to go find that berry for her her father no matter what.

But how long and how far would it be to find it? And would the inner depths where it lurks really be as dangerous as Sasuke says it is?

Plus, what about when he comes back and finds her gone?

She can't imagine that he would be very happy that she broke his trust. But she did tell him that she needs it. He should understand if he likes her as much as he acts with her.

Her small companion must have noticed her trepidation because he was soon peeking out at her from the curtain of blue hair.

"I need to leave, okay?" She sent him a shaky smile, hoping that maybe he would accompany her to lessen her nerves a bit, "You're welcome to come."

She jolted, getting the fright of her life when the normally docile reptile suddenly hissed at her, baring his small yet still very much lethal fangs threateningly. The long body curled around her neck tightened and she raised a hand to it in alarm.

Nervously, she cautiously unfurled the snake from her neck, watching for any attempts to strike. Surprisingly, he didn't protest once she managed to unwind his long body and gently placed him on the ground.

By that point, he seemed to have dropped the intimidating act and instead moved closer to press his head to her ankle. Like he was trying to keep her from leaving. She bit her lip, guts twisting at the affection the cold blooded reptile displayed - she wished that she could take him with her but he obviously didn't want to leave his home.

"I'm sorry, little guy. Maybe I'll be able to visit you again one day." That is, if Sasuke wasn't furious with her.

Her scaly companion trailed after her all the way until the cave entrance in which he stopped and opted for watching her depart from his home. The blue haired human turned back to send him a parting smile; his master will surely be displeased about this turn of events. She quickly vanished from view with the fast pace she took off on and the lone snake curled up at the entrance.

He was cold now with her gone.

 **xXx**

Hinata shivered, pace slowing the further she got from the what could now be considered warm cave with the temperatures she was in now. Hands rapidly rubbing insistently up and down her trembling arms in attempts to generate atleast some heat to fight off the chill.

Her heated breath flowed through her parted lips, allowing a white cloud to fill her vision for a few seconds before dissipating in the freezing air. She hasn't come across a single serpent since her departure from the cave and she can definitely understand why with this unmerciful frosty air that chilled her bones and made it harder to progress further with her limbs beginning to steadily numb by the second.

Teeth chattering noisily, Hinata stubbornly continued to press on. Determined to find what she risked her life coming into this dangerous forest for, what she risked escaping the fearsome serpent for.

A rustle abruptly came from the bushes to her right and she immediately halted in alarm. Shaky breaths escaped her quivering lips as her lavender eyes assessed the area for what could have made that sound.

Suddenly, all the bushes around her began to rustle and shake violently and she was soon contemplating whether or not she should cut off her search to high tail it back to Sasuke or if she should run blindly forward and find someplace to hide from the nerve wracking atmosphere that now surrounded the icy forest.

Eyes darting around frantically, Hinata took a slow step back.

Only to flinch when the sound of a twig snapping beneath her foot reached her numb ears. A lump clogged her throat, gut twisting painfully when the noise suddenly settled and vanished. Now all she could hear was her heart hammering in her ears as the uneasy silence suffocated her trembling form.

She shifted a foot back once more.

As soon as her heel even slightly grazed the dirt, a large grey blur shot out from the bushes in front of her. Her body tightened with dread at the sight of an abnormally large wolf, deadly teeth on display as it snarled viciously, eyes locked hungrily on its defenseless prey. Drool dribbled out from the corner of its jaws as it snapped its teeth ferociously at her.

God, it was almost as big as her.

Sasuke really wasn't lying when he said that the inner depths harbored starving wolves.

Yes.

Wolves.

For she could now see more slinking out of the bushes to her sides, smaller then the one in front of her who was obviously the pack leader. They all eyed her like a delicious piece of meat but obediently stayed in place, waiting for the leader's orders.

Then with a guttural growl, the leader darted forward and Hinata didn't waste any time spinning on her heel to run away. The freezing air stung her hard working lungs with each sharp intake of breath with the exertion she was putting forth but she ignored it all and continued running. Deciding that risking going back to the serpents was much more preferable to dealing with starving wolves.

Heavy panting was swiftly closing in behind her and Hinata forced her weak legs to push faster, quickly getting more exhausted by the second but refusing to stop for any reason. She'll keep going - even when her legs feel like jello.

But it wasn't long until the top of her foot caught on a stump of a tree and she went tumbling forward harshly. Agonizing pain shot through one of her ankles and Hinata just barely bit back a cry of pain.

Knowing that the leader was right behind her, the hunted woman spun around on her back and held a forearm out in front of her. Managing to catch the large wolf on the neck to keep those snapping jaws just inches from her mortified face. She hissed as the claws from its hind legs tore through her pants to make jagged, dripping red lines along her vulnerable thighs.

She just barely caught the sight of the rest of the pack surrounding the two. All growling and snarling impatiently but still stayed back to let the leader do the work.

Atleast, she didn't have to worry about them but it still took all her strength just to keep the relentless jaws from clamping around her pale flesh. Her free hand searched around the ground next to her desperately for anything she could use.

It seemed luck was finally on her side when her fingers bumped into a large rock. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the object, she swiftly and with as much strength as she could muster - swung her fist up and let the hard rock collide with the side of the mindless wolf's head.

With a startled yelp, the wolf was sent off of her.

But only for a few seconds.

It recovered much faster then she anticipated and was upon her again within seconds, not giving her a chance to even try to scoot away. It took both of her forearms pressing against the neck of the now rage filled animal to keep it away from her rapidly frightened form. Her hope and strength was waning by the second and the creature was quickly closing distance as her trembling arms steadily lost strength.

She knew she was done. She decided not too heed Sasuke's warning and this was the price she was to pay.

Her exhausted lavender eyes slid close, arms weakening and giving more slack. More then prepared to feel the blinding pain of teeth sinking into her soft flesh.

But everything was suddenly still. There was no more growling and the pressure on her forearms wasn't as heavy.

Her eyes slid back open to see the wolf's face inches from her's. She blinked slowly at the suddenly calm animal. Abruptly, its jaws parted with a whine and blood oozed out from its muzzle onto her shocked face.

That's when she took notice of the leathery coils wrapped around the rabid wolf's middle, they contracted and the trapped animal choked and released more ruby liquid onto its terrified prey below. The powerful coils was quick to lift the heavy animal off of her to slam it onto its back. It was only able to squirm helplessly until a face darted down to sink venomous fangs into its furry neck; uncaring for the terror filled whimper escaping its prey.

The poison worked fast, rapidly wrecking havoc in the trapped animal's system until it stilled completely. Eventually, the scaly binds loosened and slipped away from the wolf to let it drop limply on the forest floor as the new predator straightened up.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should be relieved or more terrified about her fate when those ruby red eyes lurking in dark pools locked on her. The black tomoes in the redness was spinning languidly and she quickly figured out why when she saw the rest of the pack frozen in place, bodies shivering but unable to move so long as the serpent kept them there.

It didn't take long before the stone faced serpent was hovering over her exhausted, injured body.

"S-S-Sasuke.." She murmured, tears filling her eyes. Unsure if she should thank him or plead for her life.

But he merely watched her, unique eyes unreadable, "Idiotic human."

He wasn't making any other move, so with a wince and trembling arms; the woman pushed herself up and attempted to stand up.

Only for a flare of pain to blossom in her ankle as she stood up which sent her collapsing back on the ground, realizing that the fall earlier had sprained her ankle. A sigh came from above her and she was too nervous to look up.

A surprised squeak escaped Hinata when a muscled arm slipped beneath her knees and the other cradled her back and the human found herself swept up into the serpent's arms; bridal style. He held her surprisingly gently, letting the side of her head rest against his chiseled chest as he began to make his way back to his cave.

"I warned you about the wolves, didn't I Hinata?" His deep voice held a twinge of frustration that his stoic face refused to portray, "I even trusted to leave you alone and this is what happens."

Guilt now stabbed her in the gut at his words, this must have been the first time he's trusted a human and she quickly broke it. What made it worse was that with her pressed so close against him, Hinata could feel the terrible trembling that wracked the serpent's body though he seemed to be trying his best to contain it.

He must be even more freezing then her with his cold blood circulating through his veins and yet he still went deep into the chillier parts of the forest to save her.

Biting her lip, she hesitantly lifted a hand to press against his cool chest. The tremors pulsing against her warm palm, "...I'm sorry."

"Hn." His eyes stayed locked in front of him, the sound of his scales scraping along the ground filling the tense silence surrounding the two. His fingers tightened slightly around her, "Just...don't do something like this again."

Her lavender eyes dulled at his words, her failure at finding what she desires weighing heavily on her mind. All she did was get herself injured and almost killed with nothing to show for it.

"..Okay."

At the speed that he was going, it didn't take long for the two to reach the cave. Hinata blinked at the small snake that still was lingering by the entrance, its head lifted high in interest at their appearance, forked tongue flicking out.

"He refused to move from this spot," Sasuke informed her, lowering her down slightly so she could reach an arm out to the snake who accepted the invitation immediately, more then happily taking on the warmth his human offered. Bringing him up to her face, Hinata smiled when he bumped his little head under her chin before curling up against her collarbone.

Sasuke continued to carry her as he traveled into the cave to scoop up her forgotten bag and immediately leaving, despite his shivering body protesting to stay inside and warm up.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked with curiosity, deliriously wondering for a second if maybe he might dump her out of the forest to go home.

"To wash you off," He raised a brow at her, "Or would you prefer to stay covered in wolf's blood?"

That's when she remembered that her jacket was covered in the thick substance from the predator that was hunting her down. In fact, she's pretty sure it even soaked through to her shirt; making the moist material stick to her shivering flesh unpleasantly.

"N-no thank you." She mumbled meekly, surprised that he would even want to be considerate of her comfort after having to bare the cold to save her. But her aching body was definitely not complaining about going for a nice soak.

Reaching the lake, Sasuke carefully placed her down and took the small snake from her to place on the ground as he reached forward to begin unzipping her jacket. Squeaking in embarrassment, Hinata attempted to scoot away from the serpent, though could only wince at the ache blaring from her ankle.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" She exclaimed with red cheeks at his boldness.

"Helping you undress," He explained simply, swatting away her hands so he could peel her jacket away from her body, "I'm sure that your decency is the least of your worries at the moment." He told her, eyeing the oozing cuts in her thighs pointedly.

Realizing that he was right and wanting to clean the wounds before they get infected - Hinata stopped struggling and let the serpentine man undress her, face a bright red the whole time. She whimpered when the material of her pants scratched along the stinging lacerations when he began to work her pants off.

Sasuke paused at the low sound, eyes glancing at her wincing face before going back to what he was doing though he was attempting to be more gentle and avoid scraping the leaking cuts. Unceremoniously tossing her tops and pants into the water, Sasuke looked over her undergarments with a raised brow.

Reaching forward, he tugged lightly on a bra strap; trying to figure out how to take this one off. He was pushing it down her shoulder when the human suddenly held out a hand to him.

With a frown, he pulled back and watched as she reached behind her back. Tilting his head, he was about to circle around her to see what she was doing when her arms came back around to peel the bra off, one arm coming up to cover her chest as she handed him the undergarment with burning cheeks.

"What a strange contraption." He muttered, absently tossing the top into the water also.

Hinata hesitated with the last piece of clothing, already embarrassed beyond belief at being so unclothed in front of the opposite sex - even if he was part snake. An eyebrow raised, frown playing at his lips that warned her that if she doesn't take off the last piece then he will.

Not wanting to go with that, Hinata reluctantly slid the last piece of clothing down her bottom and tossed it into the water instead of handing it to him. Shaking his head, Sasuke dipped down to carefully scoop up his flustered human and deposit her in the calm lake.

The blue haired woman gasped once she felt the familiar scaly appendage slide between her legs, letting her sit on it as her back pressed against a hard chest. Hinata blubbered with mortification as she tried to squirm out of the snake's hold but he merely tightened his fingers around her arms and held her still.

"W-why are y-y-you in here?" She finally managed to get out, still not entirely sure how to go about the feeling of his leathery lower half pressed so intimately between her legs - but he hardly seemed to notice as he popped open her shampoo and squeezed some out onto her head.

"I don't need you hurting yourself further by accident." Was all he told her before she felt fingers delve into the long hair, proceeding to scrub off all the grime and dirt that accumulated from her tousle with the wolf. She eventually resigned with a whimper and let him wash her hair.

Once her shampoo was washed off, Hinata found the bottle of body wash shoved in her face. Glancing back at the lounging serpent, she caught him cocking a brow at her, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips, "Unless you want me to do it?"

She quickly shook her head and snatched the bottle as she sat up, away from his chest. His hands drifted to her hips, gripping them and holding her steady on his lower half as she began to use the soap to clean herself.

His arms eventually relocated to around her waist as she leaned back so she could lift her legs out of the water and lather it without soap. Hinata groaned at the unmerciful stinging that shot through her legs as she gingerly washed the injuries, it burned so bad but she needs to clean out any dirt stuck in them so it doesn't get infected but one things for sure - she definitely won't be walking for a bit.

Sasuke in the meantime, occupied himself by watching her hands slide over the pale expanse of her legs. He couldn't help but find himself enticed by the shape and look of hers - they look so soft and smooth to the touch despite the ugly wounds marring them. He absently wondered what it would be like to have his own pair of legs and what they would look like.

It didn't take long for her to finish and they were now sitting on the grass, Hinata going back to attempting to cover whatever bits that she could while Sasuke popped open the first aid kit from her bag. The little snake merely watched the two from the side, wondering when he could go back to the human.

Sasuke picked up the bottle of alcohol, remembering that this was what she used to clean his injured snake's wound and unscrewed the cap. He peeked at the woman and frowned at her continued stubborn attempts to cover herself.

"You know, it's not like you're the first human I've seen naked," He suddenly informed her, taking a curious sniff of the contents of the bottle.

"Y-you've..."

"I didn't make them naked," He shook his head, assuming that she was gonna say that he stripped humans he's captured before. "I've just caught a few couples fornicating in the forest before. Young humans like to hide here and mate sometimes for some reason."

She can't deny that she was a tad curious now, "..Uhm..have you.." He watched her, waiting for her to spit out whatever she wanted to ask. "...ever...done it? W-with a human."

"No. Was never interested," He answered with a shake of his head, eyes now burning into her and making her cheeks feel hotter then ever at what lurked in those dark eyes, "Though I will admit, the act does look quite pleasurable and I would be more then willing to..experiment if it's with you."

Besides a muffled noise, the red faced human didn't answer as she tucked her dizzy head into her chest in attempt to hide behind her long soaking hair. The serpent merely chuckled with a shake of his head, one hand circling around her leg so he could lift it to see the wound better before pouring the liquid on it, ignoring the cry of pain, "Only if you wanted; I won't force you."

Soon, he was wrapping her injuries up in the gauze and Hinata had to admit she was amazed at how well he was dressing her wounds. Did he really remember how she fixed up the injured snake so clearly? She didn't need stitches but he cleaned and wrapped it up perfectly.

Her eyes glanced to her clothes still lazily floating in the lake, "Uhm, what about my clothes."

"Leave them," Sasuke answered with a shake of his head, "It'll be a while for the blood to come out."

He handed her bag to her when she pointed at it, "You have more clothes?"

"O-only an extra pair of underwear," She pulled out a white bra and matching undies - it was still better then nothing.

"Wait." Sasuke blurted when she slipped on her bra and circled around to her back before she could hook it together.

"I want to see how this thing is put together."

 **xXx**

Sasuke was puzzled when his human kept shivering in his arms and tightened them in response, drawing her in closer to his chest. The warmth exuding from her and soaking into him was very pleasing but he didn't understand why she was still trembling - not only that but he could hear her teeth chattering together noisily.

"What's the matter?"

"I-i-its f-freezing." She whispered, trying to ball up into a small ball to get herself warm but it wasn't doing anything and his cool body wasn't helping any, she might as well be pressed to an icy wall.

"But you don't feel cold." He argued with a confused frown.

"Maybe to y-you b-b-because you're taking in m-my warmth b-but I'm n-not receiving a-anything s-s-since you're so cold and the air is c-cold." She managed to get out with some difficulty due to the chill, she wished she brought an extra jacket, atleast with that she could get by okay enough to sleep.

Suddenly, the serpent pulled away from her. Tail unfurling from around her legs as he quickly departed from her side, "Hang on." Atleast with her twisted ankle, he didn't have to worry about her trying to run away again.

It wouldn't be surprising to Hinata if her lips were blue at this point with how low her temperature must be. She could faintly feel her little companion nuzzling her cheek to comfort her but she couldn't even muster the strength to move from her balled up form.

It must've only been a couple minutes until Sasuke returned with an armful of sticks and dried leaves. Dropping them onto the ground in front of her, Hinata was amazed when his hand was suddenly surrounded with blue flames. Lowering it to the pile, he lit it up and the shivering human instinctively shuffled a bit closer to get the heat it provided.

The powerful flames was quick to dispel the cold as Hinata soon felt her limbs relaxing from the tense, numb position they were previously in. This time she welcomed the arms winding around her from behind her to tug her back against the cool chest, scaly appendage going back to coiling around her bare legs, being mindful to avoid her injuries and ankle.

"Is that better?" His voice rumbled tiredly from behind her.

"Y-yes...I..I didn't know you can create fire like that.." She wondered why he didn't use it more often to escape the cold.

"I can but I try to avoid using it unless I really need it," He murmured, pressing his nose to the top of her head. The fruity smell was pleasant to breath in, "It takes a lot out of me to conjure up the fire in the first place and it leaves me exhausted afterwards..I don't like to be left that vulnerable."

And yet he decided to use it for her. Hinata could feel her gut twist once again in guilt, she couldn't understand why he was willing to take such good care of her after she tried to run away. It should've ended with him feeling betrayed and killing her but instead she was laying in his cold but comforting arms, safe from the horrors of the hungry creatures lingering deep in the forest.

He grunted in irritation when she shifted around in his arms until she was facing his chest. Her head lifted and she caught those unusual eyes watching her with interest, eyelids heavy and threatening to close any second.

She doesn't know if maybe it was the tantalizing pull that those eyes had on her currently or if maybe it was just because she wanted to express her gratitude. Hell, maybe it was a mix of both.

Either way, Hinata soon found her herself leaning up to press her warm lips against cold ones. Her hand delicately cupped his cheek, thumb caressing the cool skin until she pulled back.

Lavender eyes stared meaningfully into his slightly shocked ones, "Thank you, Sasuke."

She only just barely caught a glimpse of his cheeks darkening in the bluish lighting before he grunted and cupped the back of her head to press her face to his neck.

"..You're welcome." He finally muttered seconds before she let sleep claim her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows~**

 **To guest: No problem! If I can remember too, I try to answer questions when I can~ as for the question regarding the snake..no, I was still planning on him having the role he currently has but I just didn't bother thinking of a name since Hinata would usually just refer to him as 'little guy' lol I'm still not sure if I can squeeze in her addressing him by name but I thought it'd still be cute to give him one if I ever decide to use it. And I never planned to address when Hinata was traveling but yes you can assume she's doing this during the winter. ^^**

 **chibi beary:...You'll find out maybe next chapter. :3**

 **Kali: haha, thank you~ though I'm sorry I can't answer either of those questions. xD**

 **Anyways, so far I've gotten three names for the snake thanks to kiss2lips, ghostsfromyourpast and Cat Beats (for suggesting that I name the snake with something that has to do with connection): Kūki, Chīsai or Tsunagu (which I found out is Japanese for connect, correct me if I'm wrong, I may be half Japanese but I don't know the language ^^;) whichever of the three is more liked is the one I'll use. x3**

 **Sorry for the long authors note. ^^ btw warning for lime in this chapter~**

 **xXx**

"Try on this one." Sasuke demanded, holding up a short, purple, form fitting dress to his red faced human who was already clad in new lavender undergarments.

The bra was a tad tight but it was better then being nude or wearing her old, soiled clothes. Sasuke has taken to venturing to her village to get her clothes, soap and if he's lucky; food. But he never risks trying to sneak deep into the foreign area. She's noticed that he always snuck into the house that's closest to the forest for an easy entrance and exit.

And judging by the flashy clothes that he brings back for her and the flowery scented shampoo - he's been hitting up Ino's house. She couldn't help but feel bad and mentally promised to buy Ino a whole new wardrobe for all her missing clothes when she gets back but she also can't reject fresh clothes when it's presented to her.

She accepted the dress from the serpent and slipped into it, blushing at amount of leg and cleavage it presented. Although the dark haired male has already seen her in the nude, Hinata still can't help but be embarrassed at how much skin was exposed. It doesn't help that those unique eyes roved appreciatively over her figure, the black tomoes spinning languidly as she struggled to pull up the zipper on the back of the skin tight dress.

She doesn't understand how Ino could be comfortable in these types of outfits.

Though she won't lie that the blonde always looks good in them.

After stubbornly trying to bend her arms as much as she can, Hinata finally gave up with a heavy sigh when her small companion drifted between her shoulder blades to watch her struggle futilely with a flick of his tongue. Lavender eyes reluctantly glanced back at the stoic man, cheeks coloring lightly as she poked her fingers together timidly.

"U-uhm...Sasuke?"

"Hm?" His eyes shot up to hers immediately and she found herself furrowing her brows in suspicion.

Was it just her or was he staring at her ass?

She shook her head, blaming it on her imagination.

"Can you...zip me up? Please?" She asked, pointing at the zipper on her back with a pleading expression.

He nodded wordlessly and drifted closer to the long haired female. A large hand cupped her shapely hip and Hinata jolted in surprise at the touch, making the serpent pause as he tilted his head in question at her jumpy behavior.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes examining her burning face in interest.

"Y-y-yes, don't mind me." She squeaked out, tensing up once he began to languidly drag the zipper up. She was much too aware of the hand holding her hip intimately then the hand zipping her up - was it necessary for him to place his hand there? It was very distracting for her..

Though she's not sure why she should be embarrassed of him touching her hip when she's already kissed him already and his tail has probably felt a majority of her body anyways. But she's still not completely used to such intimate touches - though atleast with Sasuke and his constant need for some kind of warm touch, she was gradually getting adjusted.

Hinata squeaked when those cold fingers trailed down her back after it was done zipping her up, almost akin to a chill sliding down her spine, stopping only once it reached her lower back.

"The curve of your spine," He murmured beneath his breath, "Its pleasing."

Face burning, Hinata spun around with her arms wrapped around her body once he eventually pulled his hands away and sank to the ground, the tingling lingering on her back turning her legs to jelly and making it difficult to remain standing. Sasuke tilted his head at her mannerisms and the way that she kept stubbornly trying to cover her body with her arms.

"Do you not like the clothes?" He asked, wondering if maybe she was displeased with what he managed to steal for her.

He personally thought that she looked quite nice in the purple clad clothes. It was certainly more satisfying to the eyes then the frumpy material she originally arrived in...plus, it had the bonus of more exposed skin which equaled more warmth for him whenever they went to sleep.

"I-its...nice, just.." Her lavender eyes gazed at the now scabbed over scars lining her thighs self consciously. Not only is she still shy about so much skin in the open but the scars aren't a very pretty sight at all in her opinion.

Sasuke followed the line of her sight and lowered down to wrap his fingers around her ankle and lift a leg in the air much to the flustered female's chagrin who squeaked and attempted to tug her foot back from him. He merely tightened his grip, free hand smoothing along the milky flesh until it brushed gently over the rough lines marring it.

Hinata sucked in a sharp breath, hands shooting up to cover her burning face when the serpent abruptly dropped his head to brush his lips over one of the scars. Pressing a soft kiss on it, his eyelids lifted to catch her embarrassed gaze peeking through her fingers.

"These," He murmured, moving lips brushing affectionately along the scar, "Are just as lovely as the rest of you...so don't worry."

More flustered then ever, Hinata closed her fingers to hide fully behind her hands, "T-t-thank you.." Came her muffled voice.

A startled sound escaped the overwhelmed human when the sensation on her thigh suddenly transferred to her neck instead. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as a cold nose tickled the skin of her neck, "Stop being so cute dammit." He snarled out in frustration, "It makes me want too.."

"H-huh?" She was confused when he didn't finish his sentence.

"Nothing." He mumbled, he would never force her if she didn't want too. He felt mentioning it to her would only pressure her so he kept it to himself.

A grunt of irritation escaped him when a small head pressed insistently at his cheek, a hiss of aggression escaping the young snake occupying the human's neck and trying to get his master to back out of his space. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke lifted a hand and gently pushed the snake away from him as a sign that he ain't gonna be moving anytime soon.

Annoyed, the little snake relented and moved away from the spot his master was currently hogging to instead wrap around the human's arm.

Stupid master.

 **xXx**

"I don't understand," Sasuke grumbled, eyebrows furrowing in contemplation once Hinata covered his fist with a joyful smile, "I get that rock beats scissors and scissors beats paper...but how does paper beat rock?"

"I...well.." She's actually not sure about that. Not only that but he looked so serious about it - she didn't think teaching him how to play rock, paper, scissors would get him so concentrated. She hopes he realizes that a game isn't meant to be taken seriously. "I'm not sure actually...maybe because it can cover the whole rock and smother it?"

"Hmph...whatever, lets go again." He demanded gruffly, frown marring his pale face as he held his fist in the air impatiently. Hinata bit her lip, containing her smile at the serpent's grouchy expression after she had beat him four times already.

What a competitive snake. She didn't think he'd be such a sore loser.

They bobbed their fists up and down for a few seconds before letting their hands go in the desired form.

Sasuke was now scowling at her fist as his two fingers pointed at her in the shape of scissors. His eye twitched when she playfully tapped her fist on his fingers.

"Stop cheating." He growled at the mirth filled human.

"I-I'm not." She defended with a smile, it's not her fault that she keeps managing to get lucky. Shaking her head, she reached for one of the berries laying on a leaf beside her.

She eyed it skeptically for a bit before popping it into her mouth, Sasuke did say he tested it by eating one first since he can detect whether or not it had poison. Deeming it safe, he brought it back to her for her to snack on.

She hummed happily, it was very sweet and unlike anything she's ever tasted before. These were definitely some berries she's never encountered yet.

Eagerly, stuffing two more in her mouth, she turned back to her scowling serpent, "I just happen to get lucky."

"..One more time." He persisted and she complied with a smile.

Their hands bobbed for a few seconds before taking shape.

Lavender eyes blinked incredulously when a fist confronted her two fingers.

Now smirking smugly, Sasuke lightly tapped her fingers with his fist.

"L-let's go again." Hinata insisted with wide eyes and Sasuke agreed with a grunt, smirk seemingly fixed to his now cocky face.

Geez, win one game and he ends up looking like he won the lottery.

...

The blue haired human was now confused beyond belief. Before, he was on a losing streak and now..he was winning every single round without fail.

It was a tad suspicious in her opinion.

So she took a different approach in their next game and decided to watch his eyes instead of his hand. And sure enough her suspicions were proven true when she noticed the tomoes in his eyes spinning as he watched her fist, only stopping once they revealed what they chose.

So in the next round, she only bobbed her fist for a few seconds before abruptly shoving an accusing finger in the serpentine man's face, catching him off guard, "Y-You're the one that's c-cheating!"

The corners of his lips tilted down at the accusation, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Prove it."

"You're reading my movements with your eyes," She pointed at one of his eyes, "These black marks are always spinning right before I show what I pick."

His eyes drifted to the side, a scoff leaving his frowning mouth at having been caught, "Party pooper."

"S-sore loser."

"Fine," He grumbled, lifting his hand back in the air, "Lets go again without me using my eyes to my advantage. I bet I can still win."

Sasuke then proceeded to lose five times in a row.

 **xXx**

They were supposed to be settling down to sleep by this time, but Sasuke was having difficult time. Especially when a certain human wouldn't stop wriggling restlessly in his hold, heavy breaths leaving the small woman, something damp brushed his tail that was nestled between her legs urgently and he finally decided to sit up and feel for her flashlight nearby.

Managing to turn it on, he placed it on the ground so that it faced her and was surprised to see her usually sleepy face wide awake and colored a bright red, full lips parted as heavy pants escaped relentlessly. The dampness brushed against him again and with the assistance of the light, Sasuke was able to see that it was her lower half that kept rubbing against his tail. Thighs clamped tight around the scaly appendage, she whimpered and rolled her hips again.

"What...what are you doing?" He asked with an audible gulp, unsure of how to go about this situation and why she was even in the state that she was in, "What's...the matter with you?"

"I...I d-don't know..." She whimpered out, fingers gripping his tail and dragging it closer to that moist piece of cloth between her legs, "I...I-I just feel so...h-hot here...I c-can't stand it."

The only thing that she could think that could be the cause of her aroused state was the berries that she ate earlier...but if that was the case, how come she was affected but not Sasuke?

"S-Sasuke...what...what kind o-of berries...w-were those?" She asked in a choked voice, tears now pricking the corner of her eyes at the unbearable heat surrounding her lower half, demanding for release.

The black and red orbs blinked in confusion at her words. Was she saying the berries caused her current state? "I only know that the berries weren't poisonous.." He frowned, using his tail to put light pressure on her soaked center in the hopes of giving her some relief and drawing out a strangled moan from the human as her fingernails dug painfully into the smooth scales, though the serpent showed no indication of there being any pain as he began to gently rub his tail up and down the frustrated human's heat. "Perhaps it has an aphrodisiac affect on humans...and I guess I wouldn't be affected since I'm not fully human.."

His eyes snapped to hers with interest, tail stopping its movement much to her chagrin as she released a whiny keen and ground her hips desperately against the unmoving appendage, "Do you...want me to help you relieve this?"

"Y-yes! Y-yes please...a-anything...to get rid of t-this." She begged with growing arousal, unable to hold in the loud moan once the thick appendage regained movement, rubbing against her hard and fast as Sasuke reached down to remove the slumbering snake from her neck and placing him off to the side, away from the two.

A hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head forward as she soon found her lips enveloped by another pair, thumb brushing away the tears leaking from her eyes as the friction grew rougher, causing her to writhe helplessly beneath him. His mouth eagerly swallowed all her pleasured noises, hands cupping her face and keeping her lips locked with his as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, back arching when the tightly bound coil inside of her finally snapped and mind numbing pleasure washed over her entire form.

Gradually, her back lowered back to the ground and Sasuke pulled back from her, a string of saliva connecting their parted lips. He rubbed her trembling sides comfortingly as he moved down her body to reach under the dress and grab the sides of her underwear.

His eyes glanced up at her, refusing to move on without her permission. It was only once she gave a tired nod that he carefully tugged off her soaked underwear and tossed it to the side before taking in the area between her parted legs. His black tongue slipped along his lips hungrily, the liquid dribbling from her entrance shone in the dim light; scent so powerful and tempting - he just wanted to dive in.

But he wouldn't get any closer, eyes going back to the still red faced human, "Are you...still aroused?" He wouldn't go any farther if she was feeling better.

Biting her lip, she nodded and shyly parted her legs farther. She normally would never be this bold but the lust was currently clouding and dominating her mind - all she wanted was something to release the pent up heat within her.

Swallowing thickly, he placed his hands against her parted thighs, thumbs caressing the milky flesh as he once again glanced at her, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes...please." She answered without hesitation and was rewarded with him going closer to that infuriating heat, hands meeting between the juncture of her thighs and parting the swollen lips. He groaned in the back of his throat; the potent scent filling all of his senses and without a second thought dove in.

Hinata sucked in a sharp breath, jolting and tossing her head back at the cold feeling of his dark tongue sliding against her aroused flesh. The cool contrast to her hot skin was definitely unique and not completely unexpected but it certainly wasn't unwelcome in the least as she began to unwittingly roll her hips to his tongue's movements.

Sasuke groaned, fingers tightening around her thighs in attempt to keep her still as he flattened his tongue against her and drew out more pleasured noises from his timid human. His eyebrows furrowed when the black muscle bumped into something different; it almost felt like a bead. Pulling back, he used his thumbs to keep her labia parted as he spotted a small, flesh colored bump.

Curiously, he poked it with a finger and Hinata cried out, twitching and arching her back at her clit being touched. Enjoying the taste that was lingering on his tongue, Sasuke pressed a thumb down on the bead and rubbed it gently in a circle; examining the way Hinata's face scrunched up in pleasure with interest, "Does this spot...feel good?"

"Aah...yes...p-pleas-ah!...Please...k-keep touching i-it.." She managed to sob out, hips raising to get closer to that wonderful friction that he was providing. Sasuke made an affirmative sound and removed his thumb. But before she could protest the loss, Hinata was happily surprised when his mouth engulfed the bundle of nerves, tongue lapping dutifully at it and gaining a delightful shiver from the sexually frustrated woman.

He made sure to be extra cautious of his fangs, he really didn't want to accidentally scrape such a sensitive area. He lifted her bottom higher in the air to get closer, leaving only her head and upper back on the ground which thankfully kept her from wriggling around so much as he let his mouth drift back down to her sopping entrance and working his tongue inside as his thumb took over in providing stimulation for that bundle of nerves.

Hinata could only cry out from the overwhelming pleasure, heels digging into the back of his neck and shoulder as her nails buried into the scaly tail laying lax across her abdomen. She could feel every single move from that black tongue massaging against her twitching walls, restlessly sliding against every inch of her insides that it could reach while his thumb pressed down hard on the sensitive bead, rolling it consistently.

He lapped at the wet entrance, pausing once in a while to suck at her labia before diving back in to stimulate her needy hole. His grip on her tightened when she began to cry out that she was close, tongue pushing as deep as it can while his thumb worked her over until she released a hoarse moan, tensing in his hold as her orgasm took her over for a second time. He lingered inside her for a few seconds, just feeling the milky walls inside of her contrast sporadically as more liquid gathered on his invading tongue.

Finally, after she relaxed is when he removed his mouth and gently lowered her shivering body to the floor, tongue filling his mouth with her flavor. He stayed above her, just watching her red, pleasure addled face as she came back to earth.

Hazy lavender eyes lingered on his face for a few seconds before drifting lower. They soon widened at what they spotted; she's taken sex ed. before, she knows what male genitals looked like.

But what caught her off guard was that Sasuke has _two_. Seems the shape and look of it is the only thing similar to a human.

Both thick and throbbing with arousal, sticking out from the parted scales where they normally hide. She bit her lip, heat building up within her once again - it seems the berries effect still hasn't gone away since she did eat quite a bit of them.

Boldly, she reached forward and wrapped her fingers around one of his hard flesh. He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes darting to her in alarm.

"Y-you...can p-put it in..i-if you want.." She breathed, stroking her hand gently against the throbbing cock. His eyes squeezed shut, breath picking up. He looked very tempted to take her offer but he shook his head and carefully pried her hand off of him.

He cut her off before she could question him on his refusal, "Trust me..I want to. But not when you're like this. You're not thinking straight and I don't want you to.." His eyes drifted off to the side in frustration, "..regret it once the effect wears off." He doesn't want to take advantage of her, he wants her to be willing with a clear mind.

"B-but..you.." She couldn't help but feel bad that he's doing all this for her and he won't let her return the favor.

" _I'll_ be fine," He murmured, moving to lay down next to her. Mouth traveling to press to the corner of her parted lips, his hand drifted down to between her thighs, fingers gently caressing the moist entrance, "Let me just take care of you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally back after a bit of a delay!**

 **Kat: Yeah, I think I'll keep him nameless instead lol it's more easier. Though all the names suggested were adorable! Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying Sasuke~ As for whether the story will stay light hearted or not...well, can't exactly answer that since it ends this chapter! Though it won't be completely the end, I'll explain more at the end of this chapter. ^^**

 **Thank you to all the other guests and readers too, your reviews cracked me up about Sasuke putting his tongue to use. xD**

 **Warning for lemon~**

 **xXx**

Waking up the morning after is quite the embarrassing ordeal for the shy human who can't believe that she was so incredibly horny that she let the serpent give her so much pleasurable stimulation the night before.

Never again will she eat those berries.

Drowsy lavender eyes blinked before settling onto a pale slumbering face laying inches from her own. His soft breaths gently ruffled the bangs on her forehead and she couldn't help the smile appearing on her lips at how peaceful the usually frowning serpent looked while asleep. With his eyes closed like that, he looked just like a normal human.

She squeezed her hand through the confiding space between their bodies to place her palm against his cheek, his slumbering face instinctively turned to the warmth in attempt to get more even in his unconscious state. Smile softening, she stroked a thumb along the smooth skin; she doesn't even know how many weeks it's been since she's been stuck under his care but it amazes her how much she's grown to like this serpent after being terrified of him those many weeks ago.

Her thighs shifted and she grimaced at the sticky feeling between them. It wasn't a pleasant sensation to have lingering there and she desired nothing more then to wash the mess off. Lavender eyes shifted back to the sleeping man - but he wasn't awake yet, she has a feeling that he stayed up later then her after he satisfied her enough for her to go sleep.

Perhaps it was because he had to take care of himself after?

Her cheeks burned and she immediately shook the thought away, not wanting to linger on what he could have been doing that made him sleep in like this.

Well, she knows where the lake was. Perhaps he wouldn't mind if she were to just go take a dip to clean up.

Settling on that idea, she began to gently shift in his hold until she was able to eventually shimmy out of his grasp. His eyebrows immediately knitted together at the loss of warmth though it wasn't enough to rouse him. Digging out of her bag what she needed, Hinata then carefully slipped the bag into his arms; it may not provide warmth but it was better then nothing.

She had to suppress a giggle when his arms tightened around the bag and he snuggled his face into the material. It was kinda cute to watch him cuddle the bag as if it was a stuffed animal.

Picking out some clean clothes out of the pile that Sasuke left on the side, Hinata gathered up her soap and shampoo when she was reminded of a certain presence around her neck as the snake was awoken from his nap and bumped his nose under her chin. Pausing, she gently unwound him from around her to place him on the ground, sending him a soft smile when he flicked his tongue at her in curiosity.

"Can you let Sasuke know that I went to go clean up in the lake?" She asked, giggling when he flicked his tongue out once more before slithering past her to settle down by his master until he awakens. It was cute to her how well he listens to her requests.

Taking one last glance at the two, she departed for the lake.

 **xXx**

She just got finished washing the suds out of her hair when she noticed a shadow engulfing her small frame from the edge of the lake. Already knowing who it is she turned and smiled at the now wide awake serpent that was watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Good morning." She chirped pleasantly to which he gave a slow blink in return.

"Morning," He mumbled, still watching her stoically as she tilted her head at his stiff form.

"Is...something wrong?" She asked hesitantly, he was starting to worry her just sitting at the edge and staring at her as if she's grown two heads.

"I just thought that you would've lef-," He suddenly cut himself off with a shake of his head, "Nevermind, it's nothing. I'm just surprised you were able to make it here okay."

He slipped into the water and wrapped his arms around her waist to tug her back into his chest, she faintly noticed his tail caressing her leg beneath the water, "Is your ankle better?"

"Mmhmm," She hummed, leaning her head back against his shoulder, "Its only a dull throb now, I barely notice it." She informed him, handing him the bottle of liquid soap with an inviting smile. She would rather not be reminded of her failure in getting the desired berry, it keeps lingering in her mind and she would much prefer to be able to push it aside - even for a short moment.

Grabbing the item, he shifted his position until she was settled on his lower half comfortably as he squeezed the soap onto his palm before moving to rub it into the moist flesh of her back and arms. She sensed his hesitation when it came to her front and with a reassuring smile, she gently tugged his arms to let his hands cup her breasts with a blush, "It...It's o-okay." She whispered, giving him permission to proceed.

With an audible gulp, the serpent carefully squeezed the mounds of flesh, gaining a small squeak from the female as he began to knead and massage the soap into the sensitive skin before reluctantly drifting away from it to clean her collarbone and abdomen. He quite liked the soft, pillowy feel of them.

His fingers drifted south until it was caressing the pale expanse of her inner thigh causing the female to suck in a breath in anticipation as those familiar fingers lingered close to her heat but not close enough to grace it with a touch. A chin dropped onto her shoulder as red orbs surrounded in black peered at her in curiosity.

"Are you sore here?" He murmured in a low voice that only she could hear with how close he was pressed to her, the tips of his fingers just barely grazed her labia, gaining a startled jolt from his human as she instinctively wrapped her fingers around his wrist though she didn't make any move to pull him away from her center that was beginning to build with heat again once she recalled the amazing pleasure he bestowed upon her yesterday.

"N-no.." She managed to squeak out, hand unintentionally tightening around his wrist, which he took as a sign that she didn't want him to tread in that area and began to pull his hand away when she tightened her grip and forced him to keep his hand there with a protest, "W-wait, don't stop!" She cried, biting her lip once his fingers merely rested lazily on her folds, giving her none of the friction that she desired, "I...I'm in my r-right mind now..I...I...want...with..you.." Was heard being mumbled out from the embarrassed female who couldn't bring herself to look back at the eyes watching her closely.

"You want to have sex with me?" He asked bluntly much to the flustered Hyuuga's chagrin.

Her grip was like steel around his wrist as she meekly nodded her head - mouth unable to process any words at the moment. His nose nuzzled affectionately against a burning ear before his lips replaced it with a whisper, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes.." She breathed, wriggling her hips with need. The hand holding his wrist drifting down to push against his fingers to get the desired pressure pressed down against her building heat, "Y-you never...did this b-before, right?"

She could feel him nod against her shoulder as she turned to press a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, "Neither have I, so...l-let's e-experience this together.."

Instead of answering, the raven haired male tilted his head to fully capture her lips with his own, dark tongue lapping at the pink flesh before delving inside once she granted him permission. The Hyuuga yelped when those still fingers finally gained movement and began to idly stroke her folds as the dark muscle invading her parted lips grew more dominant by the second, ravaging her moist cavern eagerly as his free hand glided back up the expanse of her body to cup the generous globe of flesh, squeezing lightly much to the human's delight who could only squirm under the serpent's touches.

Two fingers suddenly pressed down on her swollen bead, rubbing the sensitive nerve vigorously. The blue haired woman dropped her head back with a pleasured moan, breaking the kiss that the serpent refused to give up just yet, his hand swiftly left her breast to cup her chin and turned it until she was facing him again where his mouth hungrily engulfed hers once again to snake his tongue back in to finish exploring every part of her addicting mouth.

Satisfied with her keeping her head tilted in his direction, the hand soon left her chin to trail teasingly down the length of her neck, briefly ghosting over her collarbone and chest until he reached her abdomen where the powerful arm curled around her waist, tugging her back flush against his chest. His fingers were relentless in their pursuit to rub her until completion as her hazy lust filled mind only briefly registered something hard rubbing against her backside.

But she didn't have long to linger on what that something was as the serpent's insistent pressing on her sensitive bundle of nerves finally pushed her over the edge as she arched her back, lavender eyes rolling to the back of her head as the muffled sounds of pleasure escaped from between their locked lips. Sasuke stubbornly kept her lips covered by his own, black tongue brushing over her own as he swallowed all the noises escaping his ecstasy riddled human.

By the time she finally came back to earth, Hinata realized that something hard was nudging against her opening. Bumping eagerly against it but never actually entering, the arm around her waist tightened as a soft kiss was pressed to one of her shoulder blades.

"Can I?" Was murmured against the flesh of her back, refusing to enter until she answers him.

"Y-yes." She panted, reaching blindly in the water until she found the hard flesh pressed against her entrance. The serpent released a low hiss when she rolled her hips, teasingly rubbing the tip against her heat. His grip on her thigh that was holding her up loosened when she continued moving, once free she abruptly lowered her weight on him, sheathing him inside her heat in one go.

Though she seemed to regret her rush at the painful sting when the thick member tore through her hymen unmercifully, a pained cry escaped the human as she tensed up at the ache. Powerful arms gripped her waist securely from behind, a panting mouth brushed by her burning ear as a concerned voice whispered, "Are you okay? Maybe you were a bit too eager." He chuckled.

Hinata pouted with an irritated whine at his teasing words and rolled her hips in defiance, taking notice of the second shaft pressed against her abdomen, the side of it grazing her clit deliciously at her movement. She couldn't help the smile at the hiss coming from the male behind her, his fingers squeezing her waist at her movement, a low giggle was heard from the bluenette, "Y-You..sound l-like a real snake n-now."

"Hn." Was all he was able to get out, unable to form any words as he focused on the amazing tight heat surrounding his flesh. It was a pleasure he never felt before, much better then the rush he got from hunting, he couldn't get enough of it as he curled over her petite form and began to thrust up into the milky walls hugging him.

The serpent's groans came out muffled against the smooth skin of his human's shoulder blade, a hand drifted from her waist to grab at one of her wrists, dragging it down beneath the water until her palm was pressed against his second shaft. He was grateful when she immediately got the message, palming the underside while the other side gained friction from her swollen bead as he slid in and out of her.

His lips parted, about to instinctively bite the exposed shoulder before he caught himself with a shake of his head. There's no way he's going to risk accidentally poisoning her with his lust addled mind being so distracted by her succulent warmth. Instead, he latched his mouth against the moist flesh, sucking and kissing the skin as he began to pick up the pace at the sound of her low cries of pleasure, hips rolling restlessly.

Glassy lavender eyes peered at him and he immediately lifted his head to seal his lips to hers, muffled grunts and squeaks coming from between their locked lips as the human was bounced desperately on the serpent's twitching cock, the second one adding pleasure to the both of them as Hinata kept it pressed tight against her so she could feel it everytime he slipped in.

She released a disappointed whine when Sasuke suddenly pulled out as he turned to lift her out of the water, gently placing her on her back on the grass at the edge of the lake. She almost feared for a second that he didn't plan to continue but that was quickly quelled when the serpent swiftly lifted himself over her, water dribbled down on her trembling body as he loomed over her like a hungry predator.

His fingers wrapped around the member on the bottom as he brought himself closer and she stiffened when she felt the tip bump against the puckered hole of her anus. He noticed her reaction and immediately moved up until his tip was rubbing against her soaking entrance instead with a chuckle, the corner of his mouth curling up at her burning face as she embarrassedly covered it at his words, "Perhaps one day, when you're more comfortable...I can use both holes."

Cool fingers wrapped around her wrists, gently tugging her hands away from her red face. However, her lavender eyes were still clenched shut not only from his words but at the embarrassment of being fully exposed to him now that she was out of the water - sure, he's basically seen everything yesterday but she can't help the shyness at being spread open in front of a male. Sasuke was fine with her closed lids as he lowered down to capture her lips once again as he sank back into her heat with a pleased moan, his hand guiding hers to press against his second cock twitching against her abdomen as he began to thoroughly enjoy her heat once again.

Hinata could only release a keening whine as her palm slid along the top of his free member, able to feel the thick veins running along it as it swiftly slid against her clit, rubbing and providing extra stimulation for her as she bucked her hips, eager for him to return inside her everytime he slid out. Sasuke surprised her by releasing a rather loud moan as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting wildly into her as he hungrily devoured her mouth, fingers tightening almost painfully against her thighs as he kept her spread open wide for him as he pistoned relentlessly inside the writhing female.

"Ugh...fuck...I'm gonna.." He groaned out, shaft reaching deep with each thrust as he pounded the addicting heat frantically. Hinata moaned in agreement, palm pressing down hard against the swelling flesh that was above her clit until the rapidly building heat inside her exploded and she arched her back with a choked cry, lips ripping from the serpent's as she threw her head back leaving him to pant against the column of her throat.

Sasuke was quick to follow her when her heat tightened at her climax, moist walls contracting sporadically around his pumping shaft, milking him of his own climax as he pressed deep inside of her. Hinata could vaguely feel liquid shooting inside of her and on top of her abdomen as Sasuke stiffened above her at the mind blowing pleasure that was currently gripping him.

Once the pleasure died down is when he collapsed tiredly above his human, making sure not to crush her with his weight. He panted heavily into her dark hair, one hand caressing the wet locks lazily.

He only pulled back when his human began to tremble lightly in his arms, his dark eyes widened slightly when he noticed the wet trails streaming from the corner of her lavender eyes. A thumb gently brushed away the stray tears as he slowly pulled out of her, satisfied genitals retreating back into his body as he eyed the crying human in concern.

"Do you...regret this?" He murmured, lips tugging down into a frown, stomach twisting at the thought that that is the reason for her sudden tears.

"N-no...in f-fact, I'm h-happy.." She answered with a watery smile, she continued at his perplexed expression, cutting him off before he could talk again, "B-but that's why I'm so...disgusted with myself...h-here I am e-enjoying myself while my father...my father is...d-dying.."

The serpent's frown deepened as the human turned away to her side, hands hiding her sad face from sight as she hiccuped quietly. He did notice a couple times that she looked depressed about something but she never mentioned it so he never pushed the subject. His dark eyes turned to the side - he had to admit, his own greediness to keep her also kept himself from breaching the subject, he didn't want to give her a reason to leave.

"H-he probably only has a couple more d-days left...and I f-failed to g-get the berries..i-it's going to be all my fault.." Red eyes turned back to the human, black tomoes spinning languidly. But what would be the sense of keeping her if she's only going to be hurt and depressed the whole time, he has no doubt that even with a personality as gentle as hers she'll eventually come to blame and hate him too in time.

He sighed inwardly, plus she'll lose that smile he's grown to adore.

Hinata jolted when cold fingers cupped her chin, delicately turning her face until she removed her hands and her watery eyes were caught up in the unique ones of her serpent, the mesmerizing black marks spinning until she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke stared silently at the slumbering human's soft face, thumb brushing against the smooth skin.

His eyes caught the new clothes laying on the side.

Hopefully he knows how to put that bra on her now.

 **xXx**

It felt like she was floating when Hinata finally awakened, she soon found the reason to that feeling when she felt the strong arms holding her body, cradling her against a cool chest as the serpent carried her to who knows where. He seemed to sense that she was awake as he carried a few feet further before carefully lowering her to her wobbling legs, hands holding her hips in case she loses her balance after being forced to stand right after waking up.

She blearily blinked at her surroundings, sleep addled mind not completely registering the area until she looked at her quiet serpent in confusion, "Sasuke...where are we?"

He nodded his head at the area behind her, "We're at the entrance."

Her muddled mind finally pieced together where she was as she blinked in bafflement at the entrance of the forest, not believing that he actually brought her too it.

"S-Sasuke...you...you're letting me go?" She asked with wide eyes, almost believing that he was pulling a cruel trick on her to get her hopes up.

"Yes," He nodded, reaching forward to grab her hand and pressing something into her palm. Lavender eyes widened in disbelief at the pure white berries sitting in her palm, "Give your father those, they should be able to fully heal him from the inside within a day."

Her hand closed over the berries, holding them carefully against her chest as she stared at the stoic serpent with glistening eyes, she only just now noticed his body trembling from the cold that lingered from being in the depths of the forest, "W-why?" She thought he didn't care at all about what happened to her father.

His dark eyes flitted to stare at nothing in particular on the side, "I don't want my selfishness to be the cost of your happiness."

A couple tears dribbled down her cheeks as she smiled warmly at the male who still refused to meet her gaze, "Thank you Sasuke."

He nodded, eyes darkening slightly at his next words, "Just go be with your family...I'm used to being alone anyways." The last part was murmured beneath his breath but she still managed to barely catch it as her heart ached for the serpentine man before her who was letting go of his first human companion. It made her realize how lonely the male was and is going to be once she leaves.

His eyes widened when the petite female suddenly lunged forward to boldly press her lips against his own parted ones, she deepened it and he found himself relenting as his eyes slowly drifted shut, returning the kiss until she pulled back with a determined smile to his confused face.

"I'll be coming back to visit you once my father is well again." She promised, pressing a warm hand to his cool cheek, "Wait for me, okay?"

He blinked in surprise for a few seconds until finally a genuine smile pulled across his lips that had his human's heart fluttering. He figured she would completely forget about him entirely once she returned home but was relieved to find that wasn't the case.

He'll get to see his human again.

That was enough to satisfy him.

"Of course."

 **xXx**

 **And that's the end! Though it won't completely end here, I'll occasionally add bonus chapters of SasuHina's various activities like Hinata visiting Sasuke again, Sasuke visiting her garden, maybe more lemons, etc. ;3**

 **Thank you to everyone that stuck with me through this story! You guys are amazing~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally back with a random update for this story~**

 **Sasuhinafan: Thanks for the info about the snakey bits lol must have been interesting to find out! xD**

 **kat: Thank you, I really appreciate it! And I will very much be continuing to contribute to this adorable fandom~**

 **No warnings needed for this chapter~**

 **xXx**

A puff of warm air hissed past pink lips to dissolve immediately in the cool atmosphere and the blue haired woman paused for just a second to adjust the backpack strap on her shoulder. The bag was a decent size and stuffed to its limit, stretched to the point that the zipper couldn't even close all the way. A white, plastic bag swung idly in her free hand, containing what looked like something square inside.

Hinata smiled in relief once her lavender eyes landed on the familiar cave that she hasn't seen in a month, she was glad that she was still able to find it and could only hope that Sasuke and his snakes were doing well. Her pace picked up now that her destination was in sight.

Reaching the entrance, she decided to hide on the side instead of immediately slipping in. She wanted to get a peek on what her snake was up to before announcing her appearance.

What she saw made a delighted smile curl upon her lips.

The raven haired serpentine man was lounging on his belly, one hand holding up his bored head while the other lazily poked at a small snake's snout. She could recognize the snake that he was messing with as the one that first found her, his long body was sitting up straight unlike his lazy master and if she wasn't mistaken - staring challengingly into those red and black eyes of his master.

"Quit acting like you're tough shit just because you found Hinata first," A deep voice grumbled as two fingers flicked against the defensive snake's snout, it hissed aggressively at him in retaliation and the man's brows scrunched together as what looked to be an offended look crossed over his face. "She does not like you better then me. I care about her more than you - you only use her for her warmth while I gave her pleasure that you can never give."

The snake hissed again and Sasuke sneered at it, "That's right, she's my mate. So you have no chance."

Hinata could feel her cheeks burn as she placed her head against the stone wall of the cave.

Was Sasuke seriously having an argument with a snake about who she likes more?

"Ow, fuck!" She peeled her head away from the wall at the curse to see Sasuke carefully pulling the fangs out of his arm. Even though the snake was the one who bit him, she could see that Sasuke was still being careful on how he handled it to make sure he didn't accidentally damage its fangs.

Hinata could feel her chest flutter at his actions. He still has that gentle side when it comes to his snakes that she's grown to adore.

She caught him flicking it on the snout again, "I'm gonna tell her about how mean you actually are."

The snake hissed again and this time slithered forward to wrap its long body around his neck and attempt to squeeze, "Hey-"

Both serpents paused in their roughhousing when a soft giggle filtered into the cave. They soon spotted the blue haired woman peeking from around the corner, a hand daintily covering her smiling lips as her lavender eyes shined with amusement at their actions.

The smaller snake immediately dropped his hold on his master and slinked back onto the ground. Meanwhile, Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly, unique eyes darting away to stare off to the side as light pink began to bloom along his pale cheeks.

"How...how long were you standing there for?" Came his low voice, eyes still refusing to meet his human's in embarrassment. He hasn't seen her in so long and when she finally does show up - it's to him arguing like an idiot with his fellow snake.

...

Did she hear him declare her as his mate?

His cheeks darkened at the thought. What a terrible reunion.

He could hear her light footsteps hit the ground with every step forward to close the distance, a hand lowered to allow the smaller serpent to curl around a dainty wrist, "I've been there since you've been poking this little guy." An airy giggle came from the human when all she got was a dismissive grunt in return.

"He...doesn't listen to me." He grumbled under his breath, "Been a rebellious little shit ever since you left."

"Well, that's not very nice." Hinata frowned lightly at the snake wrapped around her wrist, it tilted its head at her as she nudged it gently, "You need to listen to Sasuke. He's the one that takes care of you, after all."

It flicked its tongue at her and she smiled with pink cheeks, bumping her nose against the side of its small face, "You're still so cute though."

The smallest of the three turned to look at its glaring master and made a small hissing sound that had the larger one choking on his spit, glare narrowing further.

"Hmm?" Taking note of the sound, Hinata glanced up to catch sight of a disgruntled Sasuke. Strange eyes looking even more scary with the way they were fixed in a glare, a fang bared by the scowl on his face and finished off with his fists curled at his sides. He looked like a riled up serpent getting ready to attack, "S-Sasuke? What's the matter?"

Was it something she did?

Her voice snapped him out of it and he shook his head, face fixing back into the usual neutral expression.

"No, nothing." He was actually very tempted to send that little snake flying out of the cave with the nerve that little shit had to tell him 'See, she likes me more then your ugly self'. His eye twitched and his damn arm was still throbbing from being bitten earlier too.

A warm hand cupping his cheek brought him out of his irritated thoughts and he instinctively leaned towards the warmth. His eyes drifted over to capture soft lavender pools, those glossy lips tugging up into her usual sweet smile, thumb caressing his cool cheek and he found that he missed his human dearly as he brought up a hand to envelop hers. Holding it to his face and turning his head until his lips tickled her palm, nose inhaling the gentle lilac scent radiating from her flesh.

It's felt like forever since he's last seen her.

"You've been gone so long." He murmured into the flesh, eyelids heavy as he watched her, "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Of course not." Came the whispered reply, thumb stroking the cold flesh beneath it. The head of blue dropped forward to press against the serpent's chest, breath tickling the skin there, "I told you I'd come back, didn't I?"

"Hn." Fingers tightened around the small hand on his face, free hand coming up to press lightly against her lower back until her front was flush against his. God, it's been a while since he's felt such comforting warmth. "What took you so long?"

She giggled, "I couldn't escape my family when I came back and my father was well again. They were so worried for my wellbeing and for how long I was gone for that I didn't get a chance to leave the house." She sighed, heated breath billowing against his chest and gaining a pleased rumble from the serpent. "I told them that I'm going shopping with my friend today so I can't stay here too long."

A growl ruffled the blue strands of her hair as he nuzzled his nose against the top of her head, hands tightening their hold on her body. He wasn't happy to hear that she would be leaving so soon.

"I-I'll come back again tomorrow!" She cried with a panicked voice, she doesn't want to be dealing with a grumpy snake refusing to let her go home again. Neji would throw a fit if she didn't go back.

She would like to go through her day without Neji attempting to tail her everywhere like he did in the past month, thank you very much. It was almost impossible to get any privacy when he's in his overprotective mode like that.

Fortunately for her, the serpent relented with a sigh and lazily placed his cheek on her silky hair, "Hn."

"Oh!" A grunt was heard as Hinata bounced a bit in his arms causing the top of her head to bump into his cheek and disturb his spot, "I have something for you to try!"

"What?" He grumbled, loosening his hold and instead settled for holding onto her waist when his excited human pulled back from his embrace to lift a plastic bag in front of his questioning face. "What is that?"

She was about to head over to the side of the cave so she could sit down when Sasuke's tail suddenly curled around her waist and picked her up in the way she's grown accustomed to him doing from before. Releasing an exasperated sigh, the human decided to shrug off her backpack and let it drop onto the ground while her serpent settled against the wall comfortably, before his tail deposited her onto his waiting lap where his arms resumed their spot around her waist.

Leaning his head onto her shoulder, he watched as she pulled out a white box. He blinked, nose inhaling the sugary sweet scent wafting from the glazed bread held inside once she lifted the cover. He raised a confused brow, he's not sure what to think of this strange food; the scent was a bit too strong for his taste but the proud smile on his human's lips suggested that it must be something good.

"What is that?"

"Cinnamon rolls. They're my favorite food." She tore off a piece and held it up to his mouth patiently. His nose scrunched up a bit at being fully assaulted at the sweet scent with its proximity and hesitantly parted his lips for her to push the piece through. "It's delicious."

Hinata pouted when his face immediately twisted up in distaste though he thankfully didn't spit it out, chewing slowly with the most sour face as if she just stuffed trash in his mouth before finally forcing himself to swallow the horrendously sweet bread. How the hell could his human adore such a moist, sugary bread?

But the disappointed pout on her face made him hesitate in voicing his displeasure, "Y-you don't like it?"

"It's..." His eyes slid away from hers, "..okay." It's not like it was the most terrible thing he's ever eaten - just much to strong for his taste.

Hinata sadly stuffed a piece in her mouth, guess her serpent doesn't have a sweet tooth like her. She blinked when the small snake unfurled from her wrist to watch her, little tongue flicking briefly before it parted its mouth and waited.

The human tilted her head at the display, "You want a piece?"

It's little head bobbed and Hinata giggled before happily placing a tiny piece of bread in its mouth, watching with a content smile as it swallowed the food before opening its mouth again much to the human's delight. Sasuke glared at the little shit showing him up. The little bastard doesn't even need to taste with the way he just swallows everything whole, Sasuke could just see the smugness in its beady eyes and made a note to flick his cocky little face again once the human left.

Once the two finished the dessert and Hinata placed the empty box back into the plastic bag, she wormed her way out of Sasuke's arms and ignoring his annoyed grunt, crawled to her large bag to unzip and dig inside. It wasn't long until she could feel his presence hovering behind her and attempting to peek at what she was doing.

"Here," Sasuke jerked back a bit when a long black sleeved shirt was suddenly shoved in his face, the serpent gave a slow blink before eventually reaching out and taking the soft material in his hands. His eyes drifted from the shirt to the smiling bluenette with a raised brow, she only nodded her head, nudging the hands holding the shirt closer to him with an encouraging smile, "Try it on."

Remembering how she put on her shirt before, Sasuke grabbed the bottom and lifted it over his head to slide it on. Right away, he felt strange having the material resting over his usually naked skin but the warmth it instantly provided was more then welcome. His hand absently scratched his belly as he glanced at the waiting human.

"It's warm." Was all that he said though it was more then enough for the blue haired female who hugged her bag happily.

"Yes, it was my cousin's old shirt. I figured you guys were the same size and I'm glad I was right." She dug in the bag again, this time pulling out a large, fluffy sheet much to the serpent's bewilderment. Shuffling closer, Hinata placed the silky material over his shoulders, "And this is a blanket for extra warmth at night when you sleep."

Digging in her bag, she pulled out one last item, "And this is a pillow for you to rest your head on instead of the hard floor." She placed it in his awaiting hands and his fingers immediately squeezed the puffy item experimentally. He can't believe how much his human cared; it made his insides twist at the gesture when his eyes drifted back to his rambling human.

"Hopefully now, you'll be more comfortable at night," Zipping up her bag, lavender eyes fluttered up and she instantly felt flustered at the wordless stare of her serpent. His intense gaze had her stumbling over her words as she began to shyly poke her fingers together, "A-and uhm...I-I'll take them o-once in a while to wash them and r-retur-"

She was cut off by cool hands cupping her hot cheeks swiftly followed by lips smothering her own stumbling ones, "Mmph!" A squeak was heard when a black tongue boldly slithered past pink lips to explore the moist cavern hidden behind them. Thumbs caressed the skin beneath her eyes as the cold muscle quickly dominated her mouth and leaving her dizzy and shaking with pleasure.

He finally released her once the need for oxygen became apparent and leaving lavender eyes to gaze at the black tomoes spinning languidly in red pools as he made sure to memorize her panting, red face in his memory.

"Thank you."


End file.
